Mariposas
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Sakura es una adolescente tímida e introvertida con muchos problemas personales que se convertirá en la obsesión del nuevo estudiante/Yo puedo hacer tu vida un infierno, Haruno/Quisiera ser una mariposa e irme lejos/¿Estarás conmigo siempre?
1. Mariposas

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mariposas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Ah!_―

_Era lo único que podía hacer, gemir y jadear y morder mis labios evitando que fueran demasiado altos. No podía olvidar que estábamos en su casa y su padre estaba abajo preparando el almuerzo._

―_¿Te gusta?_―_ Pregunto._

―_Si, por favor, hazlo_―_ Rogué mientras abría más mis piernas._

_Estábamos acostados en su cama. Él tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas, yo estaba con la falda escolar por encima de la cadera y mi ropa interior estaba tirada cerca de la puerta._

_Sentí su lengua pasar a lo largo de mi intimidad y llegar hasta mi pequeño botón. Su lengua comenzó a entrar y salir de mi vagina mientras sus dientes chocaban contra mis labios vaginales._

―_¡Ah!_―_ Gemía _―_Mierda_―_ Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté las sábanas._

―_Eso gime, gime mi nombre_―_ Dijo él volviendo a su tarea._

―_¡Ah…_

**.**

**.**

Desperté de golpe, las pequeñas gotas saladas de transpiración caían por mí frente a mis mejillas, mi pecho subía y bajaba y sentía un inmenso calor en mi bajo vientre, no puede ser que soñará otra vez con él. Después de tantos meses seguía pensando en él, debía olvidarlo, aunque ahora sería imposible, iniciábamos el último año de secundaria y estaríamos en la misma clase.

Me di una ducha de agua fría, seque mi largo cabello y me hice una desordenada media cola, algo de maquillaje y me coloque el uniforme, una camisa blanca, manga tres cuartos, que tenía el escudo del instituto en el bolsillo ubicado en mi seno izquierdo, por encima un ajustado chaleco verde oscuro y una pollera tableada verde oscuro, medias del mismo tono y de zapatos unas botas cortas blancas por el tobillo.

Baje a desayunar, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, cosa que agradecía y mi madre, bueno de eso no quería hablar, no por ahora.

―¡Sakura!― Escuche que gritaban a mis espaldas.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes se acercaba corriendo a mi.

―Temari―

―¿Lista para el primer día de clases?― Yo solo hice una mueca con la cara ―Ya tranquila, después de dos meses y medio volverás a verlo, es normal, estás nerviosa. Pero tranquila― Aseguro mientras sacaba dos barras de chocolate de su bolso, entregándome una.

―Gracias― Susurre mientras lo tomaba ―Este año no estarás conmigo―

―No, pero estarás con la zorra― Dijo divertida ―Aunque la odie, ella es buena amiga contigo y te cuida. Eso si, si te hace algo, tu dime― Dijo elevando su puño al aire, yo solo reí divertida.

Temari era mi mejor amiga, me llevaba un año. Este año entraría a la universidad y yo me quedaría en el instituto. Temari por su parte tenía dos hermanos, su mellizo Kankuro y Gaara, que tenía mi edad.

―Hay no, hay viene la zorra― Susurro Temari ―Bien cariño, hasta aquí llego yo― Comento mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado.

El complejo de Universidades de todas las materias, quedaba justo frente a nuestro instituto, en varios edificios inmensos.

―¡Frentezota!―

―¡Cerda!―

Luego de nuestro acostumbrado saludo comenzamos a reírnos.

―Oye y tu amiga ya se fue, a mi se me hace que no le caigo bien― Dijo en tono inocente, ese que no le salía para nada.

―Hay Ino―

Ino y Temari se odiaban, empezando por el hecho que ambas competían para ser la líder de las porristas, Ino gano y Temari le quito el novio en venganza, claro que luego se enamoro y no quiso dejarlo. A Ino no le dolió mucho, ella es muy hermosa y tiene muchos chicos detrás de ella. Tiene el cabello largo por la cintura, siempre amarrado en una coleta alta y con un seductor mechón sobre su mejilla. Un maquillaje seductor, que resalta sus facciones y sus hermosos ojos celestes y su uniforme resalta su ejercitado y voluptuoso cuerpo.

―¡Qué hermosas son las colegialas! ¡¿No quieren que les demos clases particulares?― Escuchamos los gritos de los universitarios en la cuadra de enfrente.

―Imbéciles― Murmure, Ino solo sonreía y saludaba ― Vamos o se nos hará tarde― Mencione mientras me encaminaba al instituto.

―Frentezota, siempre arruinas la diversión― Menciono divertida, yo solo rodeé los ojos.

Caminamos despacio al interior del instituto, adelante hay un inmenso jardín, a la derecha se encuentra el estacionamiento y hay un pequeño camino de piedras que te guía al interior del enorme edificio.

―¡Sakura, cuidado!― Gritó Ino y un elegante auto negro, último modelo casi nos atropella ―¡Estúpido, aprende a conducir!― Le grito Ino.

―Ya déjalo, mejor nos apuramos antes de que empiecen las clases y no nos dejen entrar― Comente mientras tiraba de su muñeca.

Nos dirigimos al salón de clases, todas las materias siempre eran en el mismo salón excepto biología, física y química, que teníamos en sus respectivos laboratorios y siempre nos tocaba los mismos compañeros. Ya habían llegado todos, cuando entramos al salón de este año, observe los mismos rostros del año pasado. Pero yo solo lo buscaba a él.

―Sakura― Sentía su varonil voz a mi espalda.

Era él, bien ¿Ahora que haría?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté por el sonido del celular, hoy era el primer día de clases en mi nuevo instituto. A mi padre lo habían ascendido y transferido de _Corea _a _Japón_, por lo que este año viviríamos aquí en _Tokio. _

Tomé una relajante ducha y me coloque el uniforme, una camisa blanca manga larga, pero la doblaba hasta mis codos, tenía el escudo del instituto en el bolsillo del lado izquierdo de mi pecho, un chaleco verde oscuro por encima, pantalones del mismo tono y zapatos negros.

―Sasuke ¿No vas a desayunar?― Me pregunto mi madre en cuanto pase por el living.

―No, ya voy tarde― Comente acercándome a la mesa ―Adiós, madre― Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Ah, que tierno ¿Y para mi no hay?― Comentó Kin, mi prima mientras me hacía ojitos.

Solo la mire y sonreí de lado, si era mi prima, pero eso no impedía que jugáramos un poco.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me marche al instituto. Llegue en unos veinte minutos y casi atropello a dos torpes que estaban en el camino. Luego de dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento, me encamine al interior del inmenso edificio. Los pasillos estaban bastante atestados de gente, me acerque a dos chicas que estaban conversando, aclare mi garganta para que notaran mi presencia e inmediatamente voltearon a verme.

―¿Saben donde esta la oficina del director?―

―Eh, si― Murmuro una castaña sonrojada. Típico ―Es en el piso superior, subes por la escalera al final del pasillo ¿Si quieres te acompa-―

―Hmp― La interrumpí mientras me marchaba.

Subí las escaleras y llegue a la oficina del director, un viejito que estaba más para el "cajón" que para director de una secundaria. Me entrego un mapa del lugar y mis horarios. Primera materia: inglés.

Me encamine al salón de clases, los pasillos ya estaban vacios.

―Permiso, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo estudiante―

―Oh, si pasa, pasa― Murmuro la profesora ―Siéntate donde quieres―

Observe la clase, varias chicas me devoraron con la mirada y se sonrojaron en cuanto las mire, los lugares libres eran tres. Era una mesa para dos y dos sillas detrás. Uno de los lugares libres, se encontraba al lado de un chico, algo robusto que comía "papitas" a escondidas, el otro, al lado de un extraño chico con un "corte taza" y el tercer y último lugar era al lado de una chica pelirrosa ¿Pelirrosa? Jamás había visto un cabello de ese color.

Bien, elegía la chica.

Pase por entre los bancos, la mesa de la pelirrosa se encontraba cerca del final del salón. Me senté a su lado pero la chica ni siquiera volteo a verme. Estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios de inglés y por lo que podía ver, la mayoría estaban mal. Su cabello rosado se encontraba atado en una despeinada media cola, el resto del cabello se encontraba por encima de su pecho y llegaba por debajo del seno, los cuales observe bien, no eran muy grandes pero tampoco tan pequeños, el ajustado chaleco remarcaba su pequeña cintura, estaba cruzada de piernas por debajo de la mesa, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que tenía un flequillo de lado izquierdo que impedía ver su rostro, ya que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

De un momento a otro, pincho en la espalda a la chica de enfrente con el lápiz, la chica pego un salto y se dio vuelta.

―¿Qué quieres?― Susurró enojada.

―Ayúdame, no entiendo nada― Murmuro la pelirrosa, tenía una voz baja y suave y demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

La chica de enfrente era la castaña de esta mañana, volteó a verme y nuevamente se sonrojo, la pelirrosa levanto la vista y la enfoco en mí, por fin pude ver su rostro, no estaba nada mal. Sus ojos eran de un color verde extraño, tenía un color más oscuro al borde del iris y luego el color verde se aclara al llegar a la pupila, jamás había visto unos ojos así, tenía un ligero maquillaje y unos labios carnosos y rosados, facciones delicadas y una cara un poco redonda, pero era bastante bonita.

―¿Vas ayudarme o no?― Desvió su rostro al de la castaña, esta solo asintió y le hizo los ejercicios.

―Ya esta, trata de estudiar― Le dijo la castaña mientras volteaba.

―Hay, Tenten, sabes que odio los idiomas― Se quejo.

Estuve la mayor parte de la clase observándola, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia es más me ignoraba y eso me frustraba. Cada vez que movía su cabello un aroma a "frutos rojos" llegaba a mi nariz. En el receso junto sus cosas y se marcho con sus amigas. Varios chicos se acercaron a mí y salimos al jardín del instituto.

―¿Quien es ella?― Le pregunte a Suigetsu.

―¿Quién. La rubia? Es Ino, esta buena ¿Verdad?―

―No, la otra―

―¿Sakura? Pues, esta bien, es algo rara, muy tímida y reservada pero la verdad esta bastante buena―

―Hmp―

_Sakura._

Después del receso, nos encaminamos al laboratorio de química.

―Alto, no se sienten. Esté año yo seré quien forme las parejas― Dijo la profesora, menciono varios nombres a los cuales no preste atención hasta que llego al mío ―Sasuke Uchiha y… Sakura Haruno―

Me encamine a la mesada del fondo y sonreí de lado, al parecer el destino nos quería juntos. La pelirrosa se sentó a mi lado, en una silla de madera alta, la mesa era de mármol y azulejos blancos, tenía una canilla, un lavabo y varios mecheros y tubos de ensayo.

―Hola, al parecer nos toca de nuevo juntos― Murmuro ella.

―Hmp― No me interesaba empezar una conversación, ella solo bufo e inflo infantilmente sus mejillas.

Durante toda la clase no me hablo, pero vi lo torpe que podía llegar a ser. Se le cayeron varias veces los tubos de ensayo y tuvimos que volver a iniciar el experimento.

―Ten cuidado― Dije mientras sostenía su mano, evitando que tirara el cuarto tubo de ensayo.

Sus manos eran muy pequeñas en comparación con la mía y tenía las uñas pintadas de verde.

―Ya sé― Susurró enojada, pero su voz era demasiado bajita y dulce, como para estar enojada.

El timbre sonó dando la clase por terminada, vi a la pelirrosa juntar sus cosas y meterlas en su morral rosado.

―Oye pelirrosa― La llame.

―Tengo nombre― Mencionó enojada.

―Hmp, escucha-―

―Sasuke-kun― Me interrumpieron, cuando volteé mi rostro, me encontré con una voluptuosa pelirroja ―¿Y tu que miras, bicho?― Insulto a Sakura, esta solo agacho la cabeza y se marcho ―Sasuke-kun. Mi nombre es Karin… Mmm… ¿Quieres que te de un paseo por el instituto?― Menciono en un tono inocente, que no le quedaba para nada, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi, dejándome a la vista el inicio de sus pechos.

Sonreí de lado y ella me tomo de la mano, guiándome por el pasillo.

―¿Quieres que te enseñe el gimnasio?― Me pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

Entramos despacio y ella se sentó en unas colchonetas. Se cruzo de piernas y sonrió de lado.

Bien, no era mi primera opción pero algo es algo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante demasiado tarde, apenas me dio tiempo de ducharme y me marche al instituto, pasé por el laboratorio de biología, la clase ya había iniciado, bien esperaría en el salón a la próxima clase. Llegue al salón, solo se encontraba Sakura, ella levanto la vista para verme y sonrió de lado, bien, eso no lo hizo ayer. Me acerque a la mesa y ella se levanto y se sentó en la mesa.

―Te he estado esperando, Sasuke― Susurró.

Me acerque a su cuerpo y me acomodé entre sus piernas, ella me apretó con sus piernas y subió sus manos a mi cuello, acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme despacio y lento, su pequeña lengua acaricio mi labio inferior y como acto reflejo abrí los labios dejando que su lengua entrara en mi boca y chocara con la mía.

Desabotone su chaleco y su camisa, sus senos estaban cubiertos por un sujetador blanco con rosas negras, ella me beso con más ímpetu y bajo una de sus manos a mis pantalones, los desprendió y saco mi miembro, dándole pequeñas caricias.

Pase mis labios a su blanquecino cuello y metí una de mis manos bajo su sostén, su seno se amoldo perfecto con mi mano y la otra la metí debajo de su falda, toque su intimidad por sobre la tela, estaba muy húmeda, demasiado.

Ella apretó mi miembro cuando uno de mis dedos entró en su pequeña cavidad y continuamos con lo mismo, masturbarnos mutuamente.

Esta chica me estaba matando, necesitaba hacerla mía.

Quite mis dedos de su interior y ella frunció el ceño.

―Quiero correrme dentro de ti― Le susurre al oído y ella tembló entre mis brazos.

La penetre de una sola estocada, sabía que le había dolido ya que me abrazo más fuerte y se quejo, pero así era más fácil.

Me quede quieto unos segundos esperando a que se acostumbrara a mi forzosa intromisión. A los pocos minutos, ella me abrazo más fuerte con sus piernas envolviéndolas en mi cadera y mordió mi cuello.

Comencé un vaivén lento, mis estocadas eran lentas y profundas, quería llenarla de mi. Ella por su parte me quito el chaleco y la camisa y acaricio mi espalda, sentía sus uñas clavarse cada vez más fuerte en mi espalda a medida que la embestía cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

―¡Ah, Sasuke!― Gimió alto mientras sus paredes apresaban mi miembro.

Ella había llegado pero yo no. La acosté en la mesa y subí sus piernas a mis hombros, quería derrame dentro de ella. Me importaba poco que nos descubrieran y nos expulsaban, valía la pena.

La penetre con más fuerza, Sakura se retorcía sobre la mesa y gemía fuerte, sus gritos debían escucharse por toda el instituto, pero yo aún no había llegado.

―Sasuke― Gimió.

―Sasuke, Sasuke ¡Sasuke!― De pronto su dulce voz se convierto en una mucho más grave y ronca.

―¡Mierda, Sasuke!―

Desperté de golpe, las gotas de sudor resbalaron por mi frente y mi pecho subía y bajaba, mientras un inmenso calor recorría mi cuerpo.

¡Había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño!

―¿Soñaste algo bonito?― Me pregunto Itachi mientras reía divertido.

Baje la vista y vi la enorme erección solo cubierta por la sábana, tomé la almohada y la coloque sobre mis piernas.

―Lárgate― Dije de mala gana, Itachi solo soltó una carcajada.

―Mamá dice que te apures o llegarás tarde― Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida ―Ah, y yo que tu tomaría una ducha de agua fría, bien fría― Le tiré la almohada pero ésta choco contra la puerta ya cerrada.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí bajo el chorro helado. Era ridículo tener que hacer esto cuanto tenía tantas chicas detrás de mi, pero al momento de tomar mi miembro entre mi mano derecha, la imagen de Sakura vino a mi.

_Su sonrojo._

Arriba.

_Sus labios entre abiertos._

Abajo.

_Sus senos._

Arriba.

_Sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura._

Abajo.

―_¡Sasuke-kun!_―_ Sus gemidos._

Arriba.

Y sentí el líquido seminal bañar mi mano. Me termine de duchar y baje corriendo, ni siquiera me despedí de mi madre o coqueteé con Kin.

Llegue al instituto, faltaban veinte minutos para terminar la primera clase, todo el salón se encontraba en el laboratorio de biología. Bufe, por culpa de mi dulce sueño, llegue tarde, me dirigí a mi salón, luego tendríamos historia.

En cuanto llegue me encontré con Sakura, era como en mi sueño. Pero a diferencia de mi sueño, ella no noto que había llegado, estaba realizando unos ejercicios, supuse que había llegado tarde. Me senté a su lado, ella ni se inmuto, seguía con la cabeza gacha resolviendo ejercicios, me acerque un poco, eran nuevamente de inglés, por dios, ni siquiera sabía conjugar los verbos en Presente Continuo.

―Esta mal― Susurre cerca de su oído.

La pelirrosa pego un pequeño saltito y giro su rostro hacía mi, nuestras narices se rozaron.

―¿Qué te pasa? Me asustaste―

Iba a voltear la cabeza pero la tome de la mejilla.

―Es Present Continuos, los verbos regulares terminan en i-n-g― Susurré cerca de sus labios.

Y el aroma a chicle de cereza golpeo mi rostro cuando abrió sus labios inconscientemente. La bese y ella intentó apartarse, pero lo evite agarrándola por la cabeza. A los pocos minutos comenzó a corresponderme. Subió su mano derecha a mi cabeza, acariciando mi nuca y tirando de mi cabello y coloco la otra mano en mi abdomen, acariciando mis marcados abdominales. Yo por mi parte coloque mi mano derecha en su espalda, acariciando lentamente de arriba a abajo, baje mi mano de su cabeza y la apoye en su rodilla, mantenía las piernas cruzadas.

Ella apretó más mi cabeza contra su rostro, haciendo el beso más profundo y yo subí mi mano acariciando su pierna. La metí debajo de su falda, ahogue su gemido en mi boca y la hice separar las piernas, toque su intimidad por sobre su ropa interior y ella tironeo de mis cabellos, indicandome que le gustaba.

Llevábamos un buen rato besándonos y no pensaba parar, iba a cumplir mi fantasía con Sakura Haruno, hoy mismo.

Corrí su ropa interior, estaba por meter uno de mis dedos en su vagina…

―¡Sasuke-kun!―

¡Maldición!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Un nuevo fic, recién salidito de mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias.

Besos Blue Cherry.

Ah y si quieren pueden empezar a adivinar acerca del "amigo" de Sakura.

Y para aclarar una duda, Cuando dicen: ¡Sasuke-kun! No es Sakura la que grita sino que "Alguien" los interrumpe.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Golpes y Cerveza

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Golpes y cerveza**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡¿Lo dijiste si o no?_―

―_No, ya te lo explique yo-_―

―_¡Eres un mentiroso, confié en ti, eras el único a parte de Ino que lo sabía!_―

―_¡Con un carajo, ya cállate! Todos nos están viendo, ya te dije que yo no fui_―

―_No te creo, es más, ya no quiero volver a verte_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Mierda! Otra vez. ¿Por qué últimamente soñaba tanto con él?

Me levante despacio, estaba bastante agitada y transpirada, tome una pequeña ducha, me cambie y baje las escaleras al living.

―Papá― Susurré mientras lo veía tirado en el sillón, tenía una botella de vodka, media vacía en su mano y otras más regadas en el suelo.

Tome una cobija y lo tape con ella.

―Descansa, papá― Susurré mientras besaba su frente.

La verdad la relación con mi padre era pésima, más después de lo de mi madre, pero no dejaba de ser mi padre.

―¡Sakura!― Escuche el grito en cuanto puse un pie en la acera.

―Temari―

Nos encaminamos al instituto, bueno, yo al instituto, ella a la universidad.

―Tengo un rato libre ¿Te quedas conmigo?― Mencionó Temari haciendo ojos de cordero degollado.

―No, tengo clases―

―Anda, si eres una de las mejores de la clase. Además es biología, a ti te va super bien. Por favor, aquí todos son unos cerebritos, no tengo amigos― Comento de forma drámatica

―Ok, vamos― Dije mientras rodaba mis ojos y nos encaminabamos al interior de la universidad.

La verdad era que me iba muy bien en clases, claro menos en los idiomas, pero dejando eso de lado, me iba muy bien en el instituto. En el camino nos encontramos con Rin, la hermana mayor de Ino y por alguna razón, yo no le caigo bien.

―Las colegialas no pueden estar aquí― Remarco con su chillona voz mientras meneaba su lacio cabello.

―Me acompaña a mí y yo si estudio aquí. Muévete― Dijo Temari mientras pasábamos por su lado y nos encaminamos al jardín ―Idiota― Murmuro fastiadada viendo a Rin con sus amigas ―¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? Si sigues de tonta, te pasaran por arriba―

―No importa, además no es como si la opinión de Rin fuera muy importante en mi vida―

―Como sea― Dijo rodando sus ojos ―¿Cuidas bien de Shikamaru? No quiero que la zo- perdón Ino, se le acerque― Menciono divertida.

Unos minutos después Temari entro a clases, como era de esperarse la clase de biología ya había empezado y me toco ir al salón. Terminé haciendo la tarea de inglés, materia que por cierto odio.

_Flash back_

―_Ah ¿Qué haces?_―

―_Te acaricio_―_ Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y sus manos se adentraron en mi falda _―_Me encanta cuando no usas ropa interior_―_ Murmuro contra mi cuello y sentí mi cara arder._

_Sus dedos atraparon mi pequeño botón mientras lo pellizcaba y acariciaba mi entrada. Estábamos en casa de Temari, él me había llevado hasta su habitación alegando que teníamos que estar un rato solos. Estaba bastante húmeda y la verdad lo necesitaba, hasta el momento nuestros "juegos" no habían pasado de nivel, pero cada vez sentía que lo necesitaba más y más._

―_¿Pero que hacen?_―_ Grito Kankuro abriendo la puerta de golpe y nosotros nos congelamos, unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en el piso de la habitación de Temari, riéndonos a carcajadas._

_End flash back_

―Esta mal― Susurraron en mi oído.

Di un pequeño brinco en mi propio asiento mientras lo observaba.

―¿Qué te pasa? Me asustaste―

Iba a voltear la cabeza pero me tomo de la mejilla.

―Es "Present Continuos" los verbos regulares terminan en i-n-g― Susurro cerca de mis labios.

Lo conocía, era el chico nuevo ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_Sasuke._

Ayer, poca importancia le había dado, es más la única vez que intente ser amable me dejo con la palabra en la boca y lo peor, Karin ya lo había marcado como su territorio.

Lo mire fijamente, su cabellos azabache tenía destellos azulados, que se notaban por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana, era lacio y a simple vista brilloso y sedoso, caía con elegancia a cada lado de su rostro formando un pequeño flequillo, su piel era más blanca que la mía, firme y cremosa, un rostro varonil y llamativo, labios carnosos y finos a la vez y unos hermosos ojos negros, tan negros que no se distiguía donde terminaba la pupila y empezaba el iris.

No sé en que momento sus labios tocaron los míos, intente resistirme y alejarme pero su mano atrapo mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos y ejerciendo más presión en mí, para acercar nuestras bocas. No sé en que momento comencé a corresponder el beso, solo sé que se sentía muy bien. Sus manos me acariciaban en el lugar exacto, su mano viajó tan adentro de mi falda que rozo mi intimidad, mi "pequeño recuerdo" me habá dejado bastante húmeda y este chico era un verdadero dios. Sus brazos eran firmes y musculosos y tenía una espalda muy ancha, abdominales perfectos, por dios Sasuke Uchiha era un maldito dios griego. Su mano derecha corrió mi ropa interior ¿En qué momento deje que abriera mis piernas? Estaba por tocarme cuando...

―¡Sasuke-kun!―

¡Mierda! Volteé la cabeza, solo para encontrarme con la pelirroja que echaba lumbre por los ojos. Me levante apresurada y me aleje de allí ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera oímos el timbre.

**.**

**.**

―Frentezota, oye ¿Qué te paso? Estás muy roja―

―Na-nada Ino, solo venía corriendo, llegue tarde― Mencioné nerviosa mientras sonreía falsamente.

―Claro, vamos al jardín― Comentó no muy convencida.

Caminamos en silencio y nos sentamos debajo de un frondoso árbol.

―¿Sabes? Este sábado haré una fiesta en mi casa ¿Vendrás temprano ayudarme, cierto?―

―Cierto ¿Quien más te ayudaría?― Mencione con sarcasmo y recibí un abrazo marca Ino que casi rompe mi clavícula.

Ino dejo de abrazarme y sus ojos se enfocaron en alguien detrás de mi, di media vuelta y mis ojos chocaron con unos ónix, él sonrió de lado y se alejo.

―Me sonrió, me sonrió― Mencionó Ino alegre ¡Oh, no! ―Es guapisimo ¿No lo crees―

―Eh, si supongo, no es feo― Murmure.

―Por dios, frentona ¿Estás ciega? Sabía que tenías mal gusto pero no tanto― Exclamó drámatica.

―¡Oye!― Me queje ―Es solo que el chico, se ve frío y déspota y arrogante, a mi me gustan más románticos y dulces-―

―Y tontos― Me interrumpió.

―Karin, ya lo nombro como su propiedad―

―Me vale Karin― Dijo frunciendo el ceño ―Como sea, lo invitare a mi fiesta, que suerte tienes frentona, lo tienes al lado―

―Claro― Murmure.

―¿Crees que vaya?― Pregunto mientras nos encaminábamos al salón.

―No sé, preguntale―

No pensaba decirle a Ino lo que paso, además no paso nada. Solo un beso, el chico debe tener complejo de superioridad o algo y quiere que todas las mujeres lo veneren. Me vale, Ino se encargara de él, lo tendrá en la palma de su mano y ese estúpido beso nunca se sabrá.

El cual por cierto no causo ni el más mínimo efecto en mí.

Evite a Sasuke todo el día. No es como que el chico me gustara o algo, bueno, Sasuke estaba muy bueno, ni un ciego podría negarlo, pero sencillamente él no me gustaba, yo ya estaba enamorada y no lo cambiaría por nada. A parte Ino ya puso sus ojos en Sasuke y si en algo es buena Ino, es en el amor o por lo menos, en atraer al sexo opuesto, ningíun chico se le resiste, es extrovertida, divertida, graciosa, sensual, perfecta, si, Karin tendrá una dura pelea por el chico nuevo.

**.**

**.**

―¡¿Donde estabas?―

―En clase― Susurre mientras entraba a casa.

―Salí temprano esperando encontrar algo de comer y resulta que la señorita no estaba ¡Maldición! Ni para eso sirves, Sakura―

―Ya te dije que estaba en clase― Murmure arrinconandome en la pared.

Distiguí varias botellas en el piso y sabía que lo que se venía no era bueno.

―¡Ah!― Grite cuando sentí el agarre en mi cabello y me llevo a rastras a la cocina.

―Ahora prepara algo― Siseo entre dientes destellando furia por los ojos y su aliento a alcohol choco con mi rostro ―Vienen unos amigos y quiero que los atiendas bien ¿Escuchaste?― Yo solo asentí con la cabeza evitando las lágrimas de dolor por los tirones en mi cabello ―¡Cocina!― Grito mientras me empujaba y mi vientre choco contra la encimera.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sasuke-kun!―

¡Maldición! Vi la cara furibunda de Karin pero volteé rápido a ver a Sakura, esta solo agacho la cabeza y salio lo más rápido de la clase, no iba a dejar que se me escapara y salí corriendo detrás de ella.

―Sasuke-kun― Me llamo Karin sosteniendo mi brazo ―¿Qué hacías besándote con el bicho ese?― Reclamo como novia celosa, me solté de mala gana de su agarre y camine a la puerta ―¡Contéstame!― Grito mientras volvía a tomar mi brazo.

Di media vuelta rápido y la empotre contra la pared.

―Escucha y escucha bien porque no pienso volver a repetírtelo― Susurre contra su rostro y ella me miro con miedo ―Que hayamos tenido sexo no significa que te metas en mi vida ¿Escuchaste?― Ella solo asintió con miedo ―Bien, nos vemos luego― Murmure mientras besaba sus labios.

Salí del salón en busca de Sakura y la halle con la rubia amiga de ella, vi sus mejillas sonrojarse, seguro recordando el beso y sonreí de lado mientras daba media vuelta.

Me evito el resto del día, cosa que me frustro por completo pero Sakura Haruno iba a ser mía, como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Al día siguiente Sakura no llego a clases, a nadie pareció sorprenderle que la chica faltara, es más ni siquiera los profesores preguntaron algo. Me encamine a mi auto a la salida y me encontré con una "sorpresita" apoyada en mi auto.

―Hola, Sasuke. Soy Ino, vamos al mismo salón― Menciono la rubia, incorporándose.

―Hmp―

―Bueno― Se apresuro a decir ―El sábado voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa y... No sé, si te gustaría ir― Susurro lo último tendiéndome una hoja con su dirección.

Una fiesta, de seguro Sakura iba, después de todo ella y la rubia son buenas amigas o algo así.

―Claro, ahí nos vemos― Murmure mientras abría la puerta del auto y me iba.

Ella solo se quedo callada y sonrojada. Nuevamente Sakura falto los días siguientes, por dios solo había sido un beso, si faltaba por eso ya me daba cuenta que era una mojigata, sería divertido pervertir a Sakura Haruno.

El sábado llegue hasta la casa de la chica Yamanaka, era una inmensa casa, se nota su dinero y su posisión social. Tenía un enorme jardín, que esta noche funcionaba como estacionamiento, había varios chicos tirados en el pasto bebiendo, besándose o simplemente durmiendo. Por lo visto la fiesta ya había empezado. La verdad, poco me importaba, por eso había decidido ir tan tarde.

En cuanto ingrese a la amplia casa, el aroma a cigarro, alcohol y droga inundo mis sentidos. Había más gente allí que en todo el instituto. Camine despacio intentando buscar a Sakura, esta noche si que no se me escapaba.

Sentí un pequeño agarre en mi muñeca y pronto me encontraba acorralado contra la pared por una voluptuosa rubia.

―Sasuke-kun, me alegro que hayas podido venir― Menciono bastante ebria mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cuello.

―Hmp, Ino ¿Que-― Pero sus labios me interrumpieron, me beso demandante y pasional mientras acariciaba mis brazos y se colgaba de mi cuello.

Nos encaminamos hasta una habitación sin deshacer el beso y entramos. Ella me tiro sobre la cama y comenzo a desvestirse.

―¿Sabes? Me has gustado desde que llegaste pero nunca me hiciste caso― Menciono con un puchero mientras gateaba sobre mi ―Esta noche no te me escapas, Sasuke-kun― Ronroneo y comenzo a desprender mi camisa.

La di media vuelta y sonrei de lado, restregue mi miembro contra su intimidad y ella gimio satisfecha.

―Ah, Sasuke―

Bese su cuello y fui bajando por sus pechos mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, pero de un momento a otro sus manos resbalaron por mi espalda hasta caer sobre el colchón, me acerque a su rostro y note que se había quedado dormida, demasiado alcohol. Me quite de encima y me marche.

Bien, ahora a buscar a mi primera opción.

Camine por los largos y oscuros pasillos, en cuanto llegue al living, donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, había varios chicos compitiendo por quien bebía más, varias chicas se besaba, eso me gusto, la fiesta estaba fuera de control y la verdad no estaba de humor y mucho menos lo suficientemente ebrio como para soportar esta banda de inútiles. La verdad había llegado tarde a la fiesta pensando en que quizás encontraría a Sakura media ebria y podría tirarmela para dejar de soñar con ella, la mayoría estaban en un estado deplorable, bebían, vomitaban, se subían sobre las mesas.

Hasta pude ver como Suigetsu se besaba con Karin, por lo visto es cierto, del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

En cuanto salí al jardín la brisa veraniega acaricio mi rostro, estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de alguien acostada en una hamaca paraguaya que se encontraba entre dos espesos árboles. Me acerque despacio, Sakura no noto que había llegado, tenía uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y en el otro una botella de cerveza que apoyaba en su vientre, llevaba unos convers blancos, un simple jean desgastado y una blusa negra manga corta, con estampados de letras blancas y plateadas, estaba sencilla, pero jamás una ropa tan poco provocativa me había excitado tanto.

Se llevo la botella a la boca, su garganta se movío tragando el líquido y una pequeña gota resbalo de entre sus labios por su cuello. Suspiro y volvio a cerrar sus ojos apoyando la cerveza en su vientre.

La verdad había mujeres más hermosas y seductoras que Sakura Haruno, de eso no había duda. En realidad, la niña era bastante bonita, pero simple y sencilla, digo, no destacaba mucho, no eran sensual, hermosa o provocativa, pero había algo en ella que me atría demasiado. Me acosté su lado y ella al fin noto mi presencia ¿Por qué era tan distraida?

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Murmuro medio asustada y enfoque mi vista en sus ojos de un verde tan extraño.

―Hmp ¿Por qué faltaste?― Mencione mientras me acomodaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo, ella corrió la botella y yo puse una pierna entre las suyas y mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

―Me sentía mal― Contesto encogiendose de hombros ―Ahora, si me disculpas― Murmuro empujándome por el pecho pero yo no me moví ―Muévete―

―No― Le dije mientras sonreía y ella se sorprendió ―No creo que eso sea lo que quieres―

―¿Y que es lo que quiero según tu?―

―A mi― Le dije para besarla, ella no me correspondió, pero no por eso iba a parar.

Sakura me traía loco, jamás había soñado esas cosas tantas veces con la misma mujer y jamás había sentido tal atracción por una. Sus labios apenás se movían y ella me empujaba por el pecho, la apreté más contra mi y pronto sentí el frío líquido bañar mi espalda.

―¿Qué haces?― Murmure enojado mientras sentía la humedad de mi camisa, me había echado la cerveza encima.

―Te dije que te quitarás―

Le saque la botella de las manos, ella intento resistirse pero al fin se la logre quitar, tome un trago y luego lo vertí en su cuello y su pecho.

―Idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?―

―Apuesto a que de tu piel sabe mejor― Murmure besando su cuello.

Pase mi lengua absorbiendo el frío líquido y la escuche suspirar, subí hasta sus labios y sonreí de lado, ella entrecerró sus ojos, iba a besarla.

―¡Permiso!― Grito empujandome y saliendo corriendo directo al interior de la casa.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así?

Me levante frustrado de la hamaca y me acerque a la casa. La mayoría seguía en lo mismo ¡Maldita, niña! Cuando la encontrará iba a ver quien era Sasuke Uchiha, oh si, la castigaría la noche entera.

Camine despacio por los pasillos y subí las escaleras al piso superior, escuche varios gemidos y susurros del interior de las habitaciones, no eran de Sakura, los conocía, bueno de mis sueños, pero si eran de ella, mataría al idiota que se atreviera a tocarla.

Vi la luz del baño prendida y la puerta semi abierta, la abrí despacio y allí estaba la pelirrosa, sentada al lado del inodoro, su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y sus piernas flexionadas. Se veía pálida y transpirada, su pecho subía y bajaba y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y a medio cerrarse.

―Hola― Murmuro acomodando su desordenado cabello, por lo visto la chica odiaba peinarse.

―Hola― Le conteste sentándome a su lado.

―Deberías irte, esto tomará su tiempo― Murmuro y se volvió rápidamente hasta el inodoro, su vientre se contrajo arrojando todo el líquido alcohólico de su sistema y se mantuvo en la misma posición unos minutos para luego volver a sentarse a mi lado.

―En serio, vete―

―Esta bien, la fiesta esta aburrida―

―Tonto― Susurro y nuevamente volvió a meter su cabeza en el inodoro.

No sabía que hacer, así que solo se me ocurrió tomar su cabello evitando que se ensuciara.

―Gracias― Murmuro ―Abajo hay muchas chicas que quieren estar contigo, es más divertido que verme vomitar, anda vete― Susurro sentándose en el frió suelo.

―Ya te dije, la fiesta es una mierda―

―Hmp, como quieras― Susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida, se veía tan tranquila y pacifica, se veía bastante frágil, su remera se subio a causa de sus movimientos para acomodarse mejor en el incómodo suelo, su piel era muy blanca aunque no tanto como la mía pero pude ver varios moretones cerca de su cintura, algunos se adentraban en el jean, otros en la blusa oscura. Pase uno de mis brazos atrayéndola asía a mi y la levante despacio para acomodarla entre mis piernas, la pelirrosa paso sus brazos por mi cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Sentía los acompasados latidos de sus corazón sobre mi pecho, su aliento en mi cuello y sus brazos apretar mi cintura cada vez más fuerte mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las mías.

―Te he estado esperando... Sasuke― Susurró entre sueños mientras se acomodaba sobre mí.

Sonreí de lado y la abrace más fuerte, la música poco a poco fue cesando, ya de la fiesta solo se oían murmullos y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Y les agradezco muchisimo a todos y todas las que comentaron, leyeron y por supuesto pusieron la historia de favoritos, es un honor.

Nos leemos pronto. Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Mañana todo será mejor

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mañana todo será mejor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Boo!―

―¡Ah! ¡Ino!― Grite mientras me levantaba de la banca donde la esperaba.

―¿Te asuste?― Pregunto fingiendo inocencia mientras rodeaba la banca y se colocaba a mi lado.

―¿Tú que crees? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?― Le pregunte sujetando mi pecho ―¿Mucha resaca?― Mencione entre risas y ella sonrió de lado.

―Ni te imaginas lo que me paso anoche― Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_Y tu tampoco;_ pensé, esta mañana había despertado entre los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha.

―Ven, vamos a comer algo― Dijo Ino tirando de mi mano.

Y nos alejamos del pequeño parque donde la esperaba. Las luces de las calles comenzaron a prenderse a medida que caía la noche, serían cerca de las siete de la tarde. Pasamos frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia y me quede embobada en la vidriera viendo el hermoso y blanco vestido en el maniquí.

―Chan-chan-chachan― Canto la marcha nupcial en mi oído Ino, yo solo lance una risa baja, algún día me casaría de blanco ―Ven, vamos― Comento entre risas tirando de mi mano.

Entramos en la enorme tienda y pronto una vendedora se acerco a nosotras.

―Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarlas, señoritas?― Comento una señora de no más de cuarenta años.

―Buenas, mi amiga va a casarse y bueno, queríamos ver algún vestido― Dijo Ino seria.

―Claro, vengan por aquí― Nos dijo para que la siguiéramos.

―¿Qué haces?― Susurre.

―Siempre miras los vestidos de afuera, ahora te probarás uno― Me respondió en un susurro.

Elegimos un vestido cada una y entramos al mismo probador. Ino se quito la ropa poniéndose el hermoso vestido de novia que había elegido y yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

―Wow, ya quiero casarme― Dijo Ino viendose en el espejo de cuerpo entero y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, simulando una pose de modelo.

Yo solo lance una risa baja y acabe de ponerme el vestido.

―Amo ese tatuaje― Dijo Ino subiendo el cierre del vestido y observando el tatuaje en mi espalda, en el hombro derecho.

Me mire en el espejo, tenía el pelo algo revuelto y atado en una despeinada media cola, los ojos algo cansados, ojeras y estaba algo pálida, típica cara luego de emborracharse pero de la cabeza para abajo estaba perfecta. El vestido era un hermoso y ajustado corcet, que se ataba al cuello dejando media espalda descubierta, por donde podía observar mi tatuaje: Una mariposa azul con las alas extendidas, como volando.

Debajo era una ancha falda que rozaba el suelo y tenía una delicada tela por encima, el corcet tenía unos delicados bordados en forma de mariposas y algunas pequeñas perlas.

―Estás hermosa, el chico que se case contigo será muy afortunado― Dijo Ino sonriendo sincera.

―Gracias... Mejor vamonos, además ¿Qué le diremos ahora a la vendedora?―

―Tú tranquila― Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Salimos despacio de los probadores con los vestidos en mano.

―Bien ¿Cuál fue de su agrado?― Dijo la vendedora acercándose a nosotras.

―Este― Dijo Ino entregándole el vestido que yo me había probado.

―Bien ¿Contado o con tarjeta?―

Yo mire a Ino preocupada pero esta solo sonrió de lado.

―Bueno, estuvimos pensando y mi amiga se casa dentro de cinco meses, se casa de apuro. Ud. entiende, esta embarazada, así que mejor volvemos cuando le crezca la panza. Muchas gracias, adiós― Dijo dejando una cara desencajada en la vendedora y tirando de mi mano.

Salimos corriendo de la tienda entre risas.

―Estás loca― Asegure mientras reía.

―¿A poco no fue divertido?― Aseguro antes de largarse una carcajada.

Llegamos a un pequeño café y pedimos algo para merendar.

―¡Ayer casi me acuesto con Sasuke!― Grito Ino emocionada provocando que todos los que se encontraban en el café voltearán a verla.

―Shh― Dije para que bajara el tono de voz y la idea de contarle lo que paso anoche se me fue completamente ―¿Cómo que casi?―

―Bueno― Dijo revoleando el bizcocho que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca ―Como casi, casi, me quede dormida a la mitad― Dijo y yo me largue una carcajada ―No te rías―

―Perdón, perdón― Dije más calmada ―Pero ¿Cómo?―

―Bueno ya, tome mucho, no sé, solo nos besamos y cuando estábamos en la cama, me dormí, ni siquiera logre quitarme la ropa―

―Bueno al menos no se aprovecho de ti―

―Eso habla de que es un buen chico― Dijo con ojos soñadores y una pequeña culpa me invadió, yo no buscaba a Sasuke, era él, pero si le decía a Ino se podía llegar a enojar y eso era lo que menos quería, tendría que hablar muy claro con el Uchiha.

Llegue bastante noche a mi casa, como era costumbre todo estaba tirado, mi padre dormía en el sillón rodeado de botellas. Apague la televisión y me di una ducha para poder dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante temprano, me cambie colocándome el uniforme y al bajar mi padre estaba terminando de desayunar y me había dejado servido el desayuno.

―Hola, Sakura― Me saludo, lo observe unos minutos, estaba sobrio.

―Hola papá― Comenté besando su mejilla.

―Ya debo irme, hoy trabajo hasta tarde así que no me esperes― Esa era la clave para: "Me emborrachare con amigos y espero no verte o descargare toda mi furia en ti".

―De acuerdo papá, cuidate―

―Claro, por cierto, ten― Dijo entregándome un pequeño fajo de billetes ―Para tus cosas, no los gastes todos de una ¿Si?―

―Si, gracias papá. Adiós― Le dije viendolo salir por la puerta.

La verdad que mi padre era un caso verdaderamente extraño, cuando no bebía era otra persona, pero era como si el alcohol lo convirtiera en alguien completamente distinto y pasaba de ser un buen padre a ser ese monstruo que me odiaba tan solo por ser parecida a ella.

Termine mi desayuno y me encamine al salón de clases, Sasuke llego bastante tarde y no me hablo en casi todo el día, supongo porque me fui ayer dejándolo solo y dormido.

―Espera― Me dijo cuando me dirigía a la salida del instituto ―Ayer te fuiste y-―

―Si era muy tarde― Lo interrumpí, cosa que no le gusto ya que frunció el ceño ―Igual que ahora, debo irme― Le dije encaminándome a la salida, pero sentí su agarre en mi brazo y pronto me vi entre los casilleros y su cuerpo.

―¿Qué te pasa?―

―¿Qué te pasa a ti?― Me respondió molesto.

―Mira Sasuke― Hable más tranquila, quizás así me lo sacaba de encima ―Eres un chico muy guapo y todo― Él sonrió de lado afianzando sus manos en mi cintura ―Pero no me interesas ―Dije y él frunció el ceño ―El beso no significo nada, es más fuiste tú quien me lo dio-―

―Tú me respondiste― Me interrumpió.

―Si, pero era porque estaba confundida― No pude continuar cuando escuche su carcajada resonar por el desolado corredor.

―¿Confundida?―

―Si, yo, termine hace poco con mi... Novio, así que fue eso, mejor quédate con Ino. Además ya me entere que casi estuvieron juntos en la fiesta y-―

―Estás celosa― Dijo sonriendo de medio lado e interrumpiéndome ―Pues Ino no es mi primera opción, Sakura― Murmuro cerca de mis labios.

―Yo...― Me perdí observando sus carnosos y apetecibles labios pero reaccione cuando los vi curvarse en una tonta sonrisa superior ―Lo siento, no me gustas. Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de mi― Dije seria empujándolo y me aleje a toda prisa de él.

Sasuke solo se mantuvo callado con el entrecejo fruncido y dejo de hablarme y buscarme el resto de la semana.

Así era mejor, Ino estaba realmente enganchada con Sasuke y yo no estaba interesada en él. Con el pasar de los días Ino consiguió una cita con Sasuke, él no volvió ni siquiera a mirarme. El viernes fui a casa de Ino a ayudarla a escoger la ropa que usaría para su cita con el Uchiha. Después de eso volví a mi casa a paso lento, la casa de Ino quedaba bastante lejos por lo que debía tomarme un autobús que me dejaba a siete cuadras de mi casa.

―¿Papá?― Llame en cuanto ingrese a mi casa totalmente a oscuras, era muy extraño ―¿Papá?―

―¿Dónde estabas? ¡Maldita sea!― El grito resonó por toda la habitación mientras veía su imponente figura acercarse a paso lento a mi.

―Yo... Yo estaba en casa de Ino ¿Recuerdas? Te pedi permiso antes de irme― Dije temerosa caminando hacía atrás.

―Mentira― Aseguro ya más cerca de mi y volví a dar unos pasos hacía atrás ―Mentirosa, estabas con él― Mi espalda choco con la pared.

―Maldita, prostituta barata― Sentí su aliento alcohólico chocar con mi rostro.

―Papá-―

―¡No me digas así!―Me interrumpió sujetandome del cabello con fuerza ―Estabas con él, Hikari― Aseguro y nuevamente me confundió con mi madre.

―No, yo no, soy Sakura papá― Le dije llorando y sentí el impacto al ser tirada con fuerza contra el suelo ―Papá― Susurre poniéndome de pie y su puño impacto en mi mejilla.

―¡Mientes! ¡Estabas con él, perra!― Grito pateandome en el estómago ―Gastando mi dinero con él― Una nueva patada se inscrusto en mi vientre, lo sujete con ambas manos mientras me arrollaba en el piso de dolor.

―¿Por quien me tomas, Hikari?― Nuevamente su pie impacto en mi espalda, me arrastre por el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras escuchaba sus insultos.

―No, papá, no― Dije sujetandome del sillón e intentando ponerme en pie ―Estaba con Ino―

―¡Mentirosa!― Grito intentando acercarse pero su estado de ebriedad afectaba su estabilidad.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la salida, escuchando sus insultos de fondo pero no me importo, siempre era lo mismo, me confundía con mi madre y luego de una de sus borracheras me daba una paliza.

Me sostuve de la pared más cercana cuando una punzada traspaso mi estómago y me arrolle en el suelo intentando en vano calmar ese insoportable dolor que sentía en el vientre. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba bastante alejada de mi casa, la calle estaba desolada y había muy poca iluminación, respire muy lentamente ya que me dolía hacerlo y sentí el tibio líquido bajar por mi boca y mojar mi cuello.

―Sakura― Escuche una voz masculina de fondo, intente levantar la cabeza pero solo logre ver borroso y apenás distinguí una figura masculina arrodillarse a mi lado.

―¿Sakura, qué te ocurrió?― Dijo sujetando mi mentón.

―Na... Nada― Susurre.

Él me tomo en brazos y me déposito en algo suave, pronto descubrí que era su auto, intente abrir mis ojos, intente ver quien era, pero termine desmaya en el auto de un desconocido.

Abrí los ojos despacio encontrándome con una amplia y ordenada habitación, estaba sobre una cama de dos plazas, tapada con unas mantas, me levante despacio sintiendo el dolor al sentarme, las mantas rodaron por mi cuerpo dejando mi torso al descubierto, no llevaba mi ropa, llevaba una camisa de hombre color roja y un varonil perfume inundaba mis fosas nasales, levante un poco el cuello de la camisa y cerré los ojos sintiendo el aroma masculino que ya conocía a la perfección.

―Ya despertaste― Pegue un pequeño salto al sentir su voz tan cerca.

―¿Qué hago aquí?― Dije volteando mi rostro y encontrándome con sus oscuros y filosos ojos.

Se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla, justo donde tenía el golpe. Él me había cambiado de ropa y seguro había visto todas mis cicatrices, mejor, así ya no le gustaría tanto.

―Te encontré media desmayada en medio de la calle ¿Qué te ocurrió?― Dijo con su tono frío y característico.

―Yo... Lo siento, Sasuke... Me robaron―

―Hmp ¿Estás bien?― Pregunto preocupado y yo solo asentí despacio con la cabeza.

―¿Quien me cambio de ropa?― Él solo sonrió de lado y se acerco más a mi ―Sasuke-― No pude continuar ya que sus labios sellaron los míos, era un beso lento y delicado como si no quisiera lastimarme.

―Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa― Dijo levantandose de la cama.

―¡No!― Él me miro sorprendido por mi grito ―Digo... No quiero preocupar a mi padre ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?― Pregunte en un susurro y lo vi sonreír arrogante.

―Pero tendrás que dormir conmigo, si mis padres se enterán que traje una chica a dormir me pedirán explicaciones y jamás se las he dado, no empezaré ahora― Dijo sentándose a mi lado, yo solo lo mire sorprendida, no quería dormir en la misma cama con él ―No te haré nada― Aseguro quitándose la ropa ―Por ahora― Susurro entrando al baño.

Yo me recoste en la cama, sintiendo su perfume rodearme, todo estaba a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba la estancia era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, a los minutos Sasuke salio del baño, llevaba solo el pantalón pijama y su trabajado torso al descubierto, abrio las mantas y se acosto a mi lado.

―¿Cada cuando te roban?― Dijo mirándome fijamente y entre la penumbra distinguí esos ojos únicos que solo él tiene.

―¿Ah?―

―Tienes demasiadas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo ¿De que son?―

―Son... De cuando era niña, era bastante torpe y-―

―¿Soy idiota?― Me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

―No― Conteste confundida.

―Mejor no digas nada― Dijo y nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral.

―Tu cita― Dije de golpe y él me miro detenidamente ―Tú tenías una cita con Ino―

―Tenía― Repitio ―No iba dejarte allí tirada, así que le cancele―

Genial, por mi culpa Ino había perdido su cita con el Uchiha.

―No pongas esa cara, cerecito, no estoy enojado por lo que dijiste el otro día, tu amiga no me interesa― Dijo cerca de mis labios, se acerco a besarme pero me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

―Tú a mi tampoco, mejor quédate con ella― Él solo lanzo una risa baja y paso su brazo por mi cintura atrayendome a su cuerpo.

―Di lo que quieras pero si no te interesara no responderías a mis besos ―Susurro cerca de mi oído y acariciando mi vientre ―Tranquila, no te haré nada― Volvio a susurrar cerca de mi oído.

―Sasuke-―

―Duerme― Me interrumpió ―Mejor duermete, mañana todo será mejor―

Eso era lo que decía mi madre luego de que mi padre la golpeaba.

_Mañana todo será mejor._

Pero lamentablemente jamás lo fue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Sé que demore mucho y de verdad lo siento, como dije en mis otros fic los libros me abdujeron y no pude escribir nada.

Pero les prometo publicar más seguido ahora que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Muchisimas gracias x todos sus reviews de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Nos leemos pronto besos Blue Cherry.

PD: Feliz Navidad para todos.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. El Primero

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El primero**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Mamá... Mamá―

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentí ese aroma a cerezos y canela impregnar en mi nariz y ese peso extra sobre mi abdomen, cuando pude enfocar la vista, la vi. Sakura.

―Mamá―

Se removía inquieta mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y angustia.

―Mamá― Volvió a gemir.

―Sakura... Sakura despierta― La llame moviéndola levemente.

―¿Sasuke?― Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

―¿Estás bien? Parecías tener una pesadilla―

―Estoy bien― Murmuro agachando la cabeza.

―Quédate aquí, subiré algo de comer―

―No, yo... Ya debo irme― Dijo levantándose de apuro, tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Me senté en la cama mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis piernas y agachaba la cabeza, no sé porque razón esta niña me atrae tanto, es tan... Tierna y distinta, estoy conciente que en cuanto pueda tenerla en mi cama, no como la tuve anoche, esta atracción que siento por ella desaparecerá.

―Sasuke― Levante la cabeza encontrandome con Kin demasiado cerca de mí.

¿Cómo entró sin que la escuchara?

Observe la puerta del baño, Sakura aún seguía allí.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días, no hemos podido "jugar"― Susurro sensual cerca de mi oído mientras se inclinaba para quedar a mi altura y mostrarme el inicio de sus senos.

―Yo... Mejor vete, estoy muy ocupado― Murmure levantándome y ella dio unos pasos para atrás.

―Sasuke-―

―Que te vayas― La interrumpí, no quería que Sakura la viera y mucho menos que Kin viera a Sakura.

Sabía como era Kin y no pensaba exponer a Sakura ante una persona como ella. Kin solo bufo enojada y salio enfuruñada de mi cuarto, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Sakura salio del baño ya vestida y arreglada.

―¿Te acuestas con tu prima?― Murmuro acercandose a mi ―Eso es enfermo―

―No lo hago― Dije rápido ―A veces, solo, jugamos, ya sabes― Ella solo sonrió de lado.

―Como quieras― Susurro colocándose las convers.

Agarre algo de ropa y me metí en el baño, me di una ligera ducha y cuando salí Sakura estaba tendiendo la cama.

―No tienes que hacer eso, la empleada lo hará―

―No me molesta―

―Tú eres molesta― Ella solo entrecerró los ojos intentando en vano intimidarme.

―¿Cómo me voy?―

―Ven― Dije tomándola de la mano.

Salimos despacio del cuarto y llegamos al garage. Encendí el auto y nos marchamos de mi casa.

―¿Te llevo a tu casa o quieres hacer algo?―

―¿Y ese algo, que sería?― Dijo ella mientras reía

Yo solo sonreí de lado y la lleve a desayunar a una cafetería, pasamos casi todo el día juntos, no sé porque razón Sakura me llama tanto la atención, es molesta y cargosa y un tanto bipolar, pero cada vez que estoy con ella no quiero dejarla ir, es como si quisiera conocerla, saber que ocurre con ella, que piensa, porque es así, tan distraida, a veces pareciera que se encerrará en su mundo y dejará a todos afuera.

―Bien, aquí es mi casa― Susurro quitandose el cinturón de seguridad ―Gracias por traerme y... Gracias por el peluche― Dijo haciendo ademán con el pequeño gato, que le había comprado cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones.

―De nada― Dije, la vi abrir la puerta ―Sakura― La llame.

―¿Qué-―

No deje que continuara solo la agarre de la nuca y la bese, ella se sorprendió pero en menos de un minuto ya me estaba correspondiendo, sus manos soltaron el peluche y subieron a mis hombros mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo abrazándola de la cintura. Al separarnos apoye mi frente contra la suya y sonreí de lado cuando vi su bonito rostro sonrojado y jadeando.

―Nos vemos en el instituto, molesta― Susurre, ella solo asintio aún atontada por el beso, espere a que entrará a su casa y me marche.

**.**

**.**

―Sasuke ¿Donde estuviste todo el día?― Menciono mi madre en cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada.

―Salí― Conteste secamente.

―¿Con una chica?― Pregunto Kin con pícardia.

―Oh por dios mi niño tiene novia― Chillo mi madre emocionada.

―No, yo... Salí con unos amigos. No tengo hambre, me voy a acostar― Murmure subiendo las escaleras.

―A mi no me engañas, sé que saliste con una chica, Sasuke― Me reclamo mi "primita" antes de poder entrar en mi habitación.

―¿Y si así fuera, qué?― Ella solo me miro indignada y se cruzo de brazos. No sabía a que venía esta estúpida escena de celos.

―Averiguare quien es―

―Has lo que quieras― Murmure entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Dicen que las mariposas son las almas de los niños_―_ Susurro mi madre mientras una hermosa mariposa se posaba en su dedo índice._

―_Sabes... Si le cuentas tu deseo a una mariposa, ella lo llevará al cielo y te lo hará realidad_―

―_¿En serio?_―_ Susurre emocionada, no tendría más de cuatro años._

―_En serio_―_ Susurro ella asintiendo con la cabeza mientras soltaba la mariposa y esta volaba al cielo._

―_¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¿Dónde mierda estás metida?_―_ Escuchamos el grito de mi padre desde la planta baja. _

―_Quédate aquí, cariño_―_ Dijo mi madre mientras entraba por la ventana a mi habitación y bajaba a la planta baja._

_Yo solo me quede sentada en el tejado de mi casa, escuche sus gritos y sus insultos, mis padres siempre se habían llevado así y desconocía el porque. Mi padre siempre tomaba demasiado, le gritaba y decía cosas hirientes, incluso muchas veces llego a golpearla, mi madre siempre que me veía sonreía y decía que solo eran simples peleas pero a mi corta edad yo sabía que no._

_Una hermosa mariposa de un extraño color azul se poso en mi dedo índice, cerré los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas._

―_Quiero que mi mamá sea feliz_―

_Y lo fue, solo que no conmigo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté de golpe mientras el celular seguía sonando, era lunes, debía ir a clases. Intente borrar ese tonto sueño de mi cabeza y me levante despacio. Me di una ducha y me coloque el uniforme. Temari paso por mi y me acompaño al instituto.

―Frentezota― Lloriqueo Ino mientras se sentaba en mi mesa, el profesor aún no había llegado ―Sasuke me cancelo― Chillo y una fuerte culpa me embargo.

―Yo, hay Ino lo siento― Dije sin querer.

―¿Por qué?―

―Es que-―

―Permiso― Escuchamos su varonil voz detrás de Ino.

Al voltear allí se encontraba Sasuke, con su típica pose, tan arrogante y superior como de costumbre.

―Hola, Sasuke― Saludo Ino sonrojada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El profesor entro a los minutos y todos nos fuimos a sentar.

―¿Le ibas a contar a Ino lo que paso el viernes?― Me susurro Sasuke evitando que los demás o el profesor escucharan.

―Yo... No lo sé ¿Tú si?―

―No― Contesto serio y volvió a prestar atención a la clase.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Papá? ¿Papá?― Grite mientras entraba a casa, ya era bastante tarde.

Ino había insistido en almorzar juntas con Tenten y no pude negarme. Supuse que como de costumbre mi padre estaría emborrachándose, me quite el uniforme colocándome el pijama, una blusa manga tres cuartos, negra, un short blanco y una bata rosada larga por el tobillo, que deje desatada y me quede descalza, amaba andar descalza.

El sonido del timbre me desperto de mi pequeña siesta, observe el reloj; las nueve y media, de seguro era mi padre que no podía poner la llave en la cerradura. Camine despacio a la puerta y la abrí sin siquiera ver quien era.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―

―Al menos invitame a pasar, molesta― Dijo con su tono arrogante y paso sin que lo invitará.

―Escucha Sasuke-―

―Ya cálmate― Me interrumpió ―Solo venía a ver que estuvieras bien― Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

―¿Y eso?―

―Por lo del viernes―

―Pues estoy bien― Conteste seca mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la televisión.

―¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí? Pero la verdad― Dije rompiendo el silencio y el rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado.

―Bien... Yo vine para esto― Dijo y en menos de un minuto sentí sus labios chocar los mios.

No quería corresponderle pero besaba demasiado bien, sus labios se movían despacio y lento y su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior buscando acceso a mi boca, estuvimos besándonos unos minutos mientras sentía sus manos colarse por mi blusa y acariciar mi espalda desnuda, yo por mi parte solo acariciaba su torso por sobre la camisa.

―¿Tu cuarto?― Dijo cortando el beso.

―Arriba― Señale con mi mano mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Volvió a besarme e hizo que enredara mis piernas en su caderas mientras subíamos las escaleras. Me bajo en el pasillo y lo guíe hasta mi dormitorio, cerro la puerta de un portazo y me tomo de la muñeca tirando de ella y haciendo que me impactará contra su cuerpo.

Me quito la bata despacio mientras me empujaba hacia atrás, mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, su boca paso a mi cuello y sus manos se colaron por dentro de la blusa acariciando mis senos desnudos, por mi parte le logre quitar la camisa y los pantalones. Sasuke me quito la blusa y me tiro en la cama acomodándose sobre mi y me sonroje al ver la forma tan descarada en que miraba mis senos.

―Son tan hermosos― Susurro justo antes de meterse uno en la boca.

Lo succiono varias veces, dibujando círculos alrededor del pezón mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.

―Sasuke― Gemí cuando una de sus manos bajo de mi pecho a mis pequeños short y se metieron dentro de mi ropa interior estimulando mi clítoris.

Jamás había sentido tanto placer en mis diecisiete años, cambie los papeles con un leve movimiento y rodamos en la cama, ahora me encontraba sobre él, mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro se erectaba contra la fina tela de mi short.

Fui bajando despacio por su pecho dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos y le quite los boxers, tome su miembro entre mis manos y pase mi lengua por la punta. Sasuke solo echo la cabeza para atrás mientras apretaba sus labios evitando gemir, en ese momento olvide todo, sentía algo muy extraño por Sasuke, físico o no, lo quería y quería estar con él.

Metí su miembro en mi boca mientras lo succionaba lenta y profundamente y con mi mano acariciaba su testículos, Sasuke abrió más las piernas permitiendome acomodarme mejor entre ella y enrosco su mano en mi cabeza marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera, escuchaba sus roncos gemidos cargados de pasión que solo me estaba dedicando a mi, aumente el ritmo sintiendo como su miembro aumentaba de temperatura y Sasuke jadeaba más rápido y pronto se corrió en mi boca, dejando ese sabor pastoso y agrio en mi garganta, me tomo de los brazos y me subió hasta quedar acostada sobre su pecho, me tomo de la nuca y me beso, pero fue un beso distinto, más calmado, no pasional o lujuriosos sino cariñoso y tierno.

Nuevamente cambiamos de posiciones y sus manos recorrieron mi cuepro llegando hasta la parte inferior.

―Estás muy húmeda, Sakura― Susurro cerca de mi oído y luego paso la lengua por el lóbulo y lo mordió.

―Ah, Sasuke―

Mi gemido solo logro excitarlo de nuevo, me quito la poca ropa que me quedaba de un tirón y se acomodo entre mis piernas, tomo un preservativo y se lo coloco. Me miro directo a los ojos y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era arrogante o cargada de orgullo y prepotencia sino una sonrisa sincera, tierna, déposito un casto beso en mis labios y sentí su miembro rozar mi entrada, una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda. Susurro algo en mi oído que no logre escuchar y poco a poco su miembro fue entrando en mí, sentí un ligero dolor cuando atravesó el himen que me mantenía virgen.

―Sasuke― Lo llame.

Este levanto la cabeza ya que se encontraba besando mi cuello, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese, su miembro entro por completo en mi y se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, supongo que esperando a que me acostumbrara. Poco a poco fue moviéndose, primero lo hacía lento y despacio, sentía como su miembro salía y entraba provocando un inmenso placer que abarco el espacio del dolor ya inexistente, sus movimientos aumentaron de nivel a medida que sentía como mis jugos vaginales aumentaban provocando que su miembro resbalará más dentro de mi, las embestidas eran profundas, certeras y rápidas.

Una de sus manos masajeaba mi seno mientras que la otra acariciaba mi pierna y su boca mordisqueaba mi cuello, yo solo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda cada vez que me embestía y gemía su nombre, cada vez que decía su nombre era como si lo motivará a embestirme con más fuerza.

Sentí mis musculos tensarse mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, cerre mis ojos sintiendo como mis paredes vaginales se contraían ya apresaban su miembro y clave mis uñas en su espalda mientras gemía su nombre.

―Ah, Sasuke―

―Sakura― Gimió ahogado en una última embestida.

Se recosto sobre mi, recuperando el aire perdido, mientras mis manos resbalaban por su espalda hasta caer en el colchón, me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras salía de mí y en ese momento me sentí muy vacía, pero Sasuke solo se recosto a mi lado mientras quitaba las sábanas y nos cubría con ellas, la luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas iluminándonos en la cama.

No sabía que decir en ese momento, solo lo abrace apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí sus leves caricias en mi espalda.

―Sakura― Me llamo, me levante un poco para poder verlo a los ojos ―Yo-―

―¡Sakura!― Lo interrumpió el grito de mi padre desde la planta baja.

―Yo... ya vuelvo― Susurre levantandome de la cama.

Busque mi ropa en la oscuridad, encontrando la blusa y el short y logre ponérmelo, al bajar, encontré a mi padre tirado en el sillón con una botella en la mano.

―¿Papá?― Pregunte temerosa mientras me acercaba pero para mi suerte ya se había quedado dormido.

Le quite la botella y los zapatos y lo tape con una manta. Bese su frente y volí a subir a mi dormitorio, pensé que Sasuke estaría vestido y pronto para irse pero cuando entre, él seguía recostado en mi cama, sabía que estaba desnudo ya que la sábana apenás le cubría hasta las caderas, tenía los brazos detrás de su nuca, la mirada clavada en el techo y el ceño fruncido.

―Lo siento― Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

―¿Así que por eso son los golpes?― Murmuro sentándose en la cama.

―No, yo-― Intente negarlo pero solo coloco su dedo en mis labios.

―Esta bien que quieras protegerlo pero... ¿Por que dejas que te golpee?― Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

―Es mi padre... Él...― Sentí mi voz quebrarse mientras bajaba la cabeza y lo siguiente que sentí, fueron los brazos de Sasuke envolverme en un protector abrazo.

―Esta bien, tranquila― Susurro acariciando mi cabeza ―Ven― Dijo quitando las sábanas y me acomode a su lado.

Él paso su brazo por mi cintura y me acerco a su pecho. Podía escuchar sus calmados y acompasados latidos y su cálida respiración.

―Sasuke― Murmure levantando un poco la cabeza, él solo me miro dándome a entender que me escuchaba ―Gracias―

―Hmp― Murmuro sonriendo de lado ―Yo... ¿Fui el primero?― Pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio y gracias a la oscuridad pude esconder mi sonrojo.

―¿Es importante para tí ser el primero?―

―No... Solo quiero saberlo―

―...Si... Lo eres―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad planeaba hacerlo distinto, pero bueno, esto fue lo que me salio.

Como me habían pedido, creo que en esta página, sino fue en la otra, lemmon SasuSaku.

Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y que pasen un feliz Año nuevo junto a todos sus seres queridos.

Nos leemos el año que viene, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Volveré por ti

**capítulo V:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Volveré por ti**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Me pregunto sorprendida mientras salía de su casa.

La verdad ni yo sabía que hacía aquí. Pensé que luego de acostarme con ella mi obseción desaparecería pero en lugar de eso, lo único que quería era volver a verla.

―Sube― Ordene desde el auto.

Ella frunció el ceño pero aún así me hizo caso, abrió la puerta del co-piloto y su perfume a cerezos y fresas inundaron el ambiente.

―Pense que después de lo que paso, no volverías a hablarme― Mencionó divertida.

Creí que estaría furiosa conmigo, ya que el martes cuando desperté me escape por la ventana sin esperar a que despertará, falte a clases y no la llame en todo el día.

―Al menos podrías saludarme correctamente― Le dije más calmado y me acerque a sus labios para besarla, la sentí sonreír contra mis labios mientras sus manos pasaban a mi cuello.

―Hola― Dijo divertida al separarnos.

Esta chica de verdad me confunde, más con sus cambios de humor, es tan... Bipolar. Arranque el auto y nos marchamos al instituto. La observe de reojo varias veces, solo para asegurarme que ese mal nacido no la hubiera tocado, pero a simple vista no poseía ningún golpe. Estacione el auto y Sakura se bajo casi corriendo, termine de aparcar el auto y me baje tras ella.

―¿Qué te ocurre?― Le pregunte sujetandola del brazo.

―No quiero que Ino nos vea y piense mal― Murmuro soltándose de mi agarre.

―Hablaré con ella―

―Bien, porque tú hiciste este lío, tú resuelvelo― Dijo enojada picando mi pecho con su dedo índice.

Dio media vuelta y su cabello desprendió un aroma a frutos rojos que se impregno en mi nariz y la vi desaparecer por la entrada del instituto. Como dije, la pelirrosa iba a terminar volviéndome loco con sus cambios de humor.

**.**

**.**

―Ino― La llame a la salida.

Sakura ya se había ido y el corredor escolar estaba casi vacío.

―Sasuke― Murmuro con voz sensual mientras se acercaba a mi contorneando las caderas ―¿Quieres arreglar la cita para otro día?―

―No― Vi su sonrisa desaparecer y fruncio su ceño ―Estoy saliendo con alguien―

―¿Con quién?― Chillo histérica.

Claro que no le diría que era su mejor amiga. La verdad nunca quise jugar con las dos, solo creí que Sakura se pondría celosa si le daba cabida a su amiga, cosa que no ocurrío.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia―

―¡Tú no me puedes dejar!― Grito, retumbando su chillona voz por todo el pasillo.

―Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, asíque técnicamente, no te estoy dejando―

―Nos besamos e íbamos a salir-―

―Corrección― La interrumpí ―Tú me besaste, porque estabas ebrias y luego te quedaste dormida y no salimos―

―Pero Sasuke― Chillo taconeando sus zapato contra las baldosas ―Solo dime quien es―

―Pronto lo sabrás― Murmure alejándome de ella.

**.**

**.**

―¿Y qué te dijo?― Me bombardeo Sakura en cuanto ingrese al auto.

Le había dado las llaves para que me esperará allí.

―Ya esta todo claro― Dije mientras me acercaba a besarla, pero volteó su rostro y termine besando su mejilla, bufe contra su sonrosada piel.

―¿Ahora qué, molesta?―

―Deja de llamarme así― Chillo ―¿Le aclaraste a Ino, todo lo que paso?―

―No hable de nosotros―

―Sasuke―

―Solo dije que no me gustaba y ya―

―¿Y ya?― Repitió enojada ―Ustedes se besaron y luego la invitaste a salir-―

―Ella me invito a salir― La interrumpí ―Y ella me beso, porque estaba ebria y yo estaba soltero, podía hacer lo que quisiera―

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y frunció la boca, pensé que diría algo más como que coqueteé con las dos o que yo las busque, pero solo se cruzo de brazos y observo por la ventana.

―Vamos a tu casa― Murmure contra la piel de su cuello mientras dejaba algunos besos.

Ella no me contesto pero la vi por el rabillo del ojo fruncir el ceño, seguí besando su cuello y pase mi lengua lentamente por la fina piel, sus suspiros fueron en aumento solo provocando una punzada en mi entrepierna.

―Mi... Mi padre llegará cerca de las seis― Gimió sin mirarme.

Sonreí de lado mientras me alejaba y vi la pequeña marca en su cuello, luego me encargaría de hacerla más grande para que todos la vieran.

**.**

**.**

No entendía que era lo que me atraía de ella, desde que la vi en la clase sentía algo extraño por ella, sabía que me gustaba como mujer, pero había algo más, era bonita, no podía negarlo y por eso creí que luego del sexo esta atracción por ella se iría pero las ganas de verla y de tenerla solo aumentaron luego de pasar por su cuerpo, más al saber que fui el primero.

―Ah, Sasuke―

Y tenerla desnuda y agitada debajo de mi cuerpo era la mejor experiencia que había tenido. El día de ayer me la pase pensando en ella y en lo que había sentido cuando estuvimos juntos y sin lugar a dudas era una experiencia que quería volver a repetir.

―Sasuke―

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Y me vacíe en su interior, sabía que no cuidarnos estaba mal pero había comprado la pastilla para que luego se la tomará, sin lugar a dudas, estar en su interior era la mejor sensación que había sentido, incluso esta vez fue mejor que la anterior.

Me quite de encima de ella aún agitado y me acosté boca arriba observando el blanco techo, la sentí removerse a mi lado y cuando volteé la cabeza la encontré boca abajo respirando aún agitadamente, la sábana únicamente cubría su trasero y algo de su espalda, dejando sus largas y bronceadas piernas y su pecosa espalda a la vista.

―¿Qué haces?― Pregunto mientras lanzaba una risa baja.

―Te beso, pensé que era obvio― Mencione contra la piel desnuda de su espalda baja.

Fui subiendo despacio dépositando pequeños besos en toda su pecosa espalda hasta que llegue a su omóplato derecho y observe la mariposa azul.

―¿Y este tatuaje?―

―Me lo hice el año pasado ¿Te gusta?―

―Me encanta―

Cuando iba a continuar con la tarea de besar a la pelirrosa mi celular comenzó a sonar, no pensaba contestarlo, de seguro era mi madre o peor aún, Kin, solo para saber porque no llegue a almorzar. Seguí besando el cuello de la pelirrosa mientras corría sus largos cabellos con mi mano.

―Contesta, parece importante― Dijo Sakura.

Yo solo bufe mientras me alejaba de ella y me sentaba en la cama, busque a tientas mi pantalón -donde tenía mi celular- en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, hasta que logre hallarlo debajo de la cama. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

―¿Quién es?―

―Nadie importante― Murmure dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche pero Sakura lo tomó rápido en cuanto lo deje.

―¿Ino?― Murmuro viendo la pantalla del celular ―Pensé que habías hablado con ella―

―Hable con ella―

―Contesta― Dijo entregándome el dichoso aparato y sujetando la sábana para cubrirse el pecho desnudo ―Anda, contesta, ella no dejará de llamar, la conozco―

Tomé el celular de mala gana y me levante de la cama, caminando despacio, alejándome de Sakura.

―¿Qué quieres?― Contesté de mala gana.

―Averiguaré quien es tu noviecita y va a desear no haberse metido en mi camino―

―Ino-― No pude continuar hablando cuando escuche el tono de colgado.

―¿Qué quería?― Murmuro la pelirrosa sentándose en la cama y tapándose con la sábana blanca.

―Nada, molestar― Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas al verme desnudo.

―Ella no sé cansará hasta tenerte, Ino siempre consigue lo que quiere― Dijo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria y se recosto nuevamente en la cama.

―No a mi, molesta― Susurre cerca de su oído mientras apoyaba mis manos en la cama y besaba su cuello.

―Deja de decirme molesta― Se quejo entre suspiros.

―¿Por qué? Los novios se ponen apodos cariñosos―

―Cariñosos, Sasuke― Reprocho y luego se separo de mi de inmediato ―¿Dijiste novios?― Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

En realidad no tenía idea de porque había dicho eso, fue como un acto reflejo, un error del inconsciente, muy inconsciente. Me levante de la cama y busque mi ropa en la semi oscuridad de la habitacióm.

―Debo irme, tu padre llegará pronto― Dije sin mirarla mientras me colocaba los pantalones.

―¿Somos novios?― Volvió a preguntar acomodandose mejor en la cama.

―Yo... No lo sé, mañana hablamos― Le dije mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa, me acerque a la cama y déposite un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Tome mi mochila y abrí la ventana.

―No tienes que salir por la ventana, no hay nadie en casa― Dijo divertida mientras reía.

―Si, pero así es más excitante. Me siento como tu amante― Murmure mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella solo lanzo una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

Salí por la ventana, caminando por un pequeño tejado bastante inclinado hasta un enorme árbol que quedaba justo frente a la casa de Sakura, baje de él y me encamine a mi auto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, estábamos en pleno invierno, la ventana estaba congelada y por ella se colaba una ráfaga de viento. Abrí los ojos despacio y vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado, acariciaba mi cabello y lloraba en silencio, como lo hacía desde hace años._

―_¿Mamá?_―_ Murmure._

_Tenía diez años, lo recuerdo perfectamente porque hacía una semana los había cumplido. Ese día mamá quiso llevarme a festejarlo, fuimos al parque de diversiones y regresamos cerca de la medianoche. Papá estaba ebrio y peleo con mamá y fue la primera vez que presencie como la golpeaba. Mi madre siempre me encerraba en mi habitación para evitar que él se desquitara conmigo pero ese día la tomo de improvisto, en cuanto ingresamos a la casa, la tomo del cabello y comenzo a insultarla, diciéndole que era una zorra, que lo engaña y otras cosas más que no quiero recordar._

―_Mariposa_―_ Susurro ella, con la voz entrecortada._

_Mariposa..._

_Mariposa, así era como mi mamá me llamaba, desde que tengo memoria. _

―_Yo... Yo debo irme, Sakura, pero volveré por ti_―_ Dijo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas._

―_Yo no quiero que te vayas, mamá_―_ Murmure mientras sentía las lágrimas aparecer en mis ojos._

―_Lo siento, lo siento, mariposa... Yo te amo, prometo volver por tí, Sakura, no te dejare-_―

―_Llevame contigo_―_ La interrumpí _―_Por favor_―_ Dije llorando y temblando._

―_No puedo, aún no sé a donde iré y no tengo un lugar donde llevarte, es mejor que te quedes aquí_―

―_Mamá_―

―_Te amo, mariposa, volveré por ti, lo prometo_―

_Mi mamá jamás volvió y no sé si se fue con otro, como asegura mi padre o si simplemente se olvido de mi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté de golpe bastante agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba y sentía las tibias gotas en mis mejillas, genial, otra vez lloraba en sueños. Últimamente soñaba demasiado con mi madre.

Respire profundo y volví a recostarme, cerré mis ojos y en ese momento sonó la alarma del despertador. Observe el reloj, las seis y media. Me levanté cansada y me encerré en el baño para darme una ligera ducha y cambiarme para ir al instituto.

―Buenos días, papá― Dije mientras entraba a la cocina y me sentaba a desayunar.

―Buenos― Dijo serio ―¿Quién es el del elegante auto?― Pregunto viendo por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Me atragante con el café, escupiendo un poco sobre la mesa y tosiendo.

―Un amigo― Logré contestar entre cortado ―Ya me voy, papá― Le dije tomando mi morral y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Cuidate― Mencionó serio llevandose la taza humeante a los labios.

Yo solo asentí mientras salía rápido de esa incómoda escena.

―Hola― Le dije con una sonrisa mientras besaba su mejilla.

Él solo sonrió de lado, arrogante y se puso en marcha al instituto.

―Déjame aquí― Le dije cuando estábamos a una cuadra de llegar.

―Estaciono y vamos juntos― Contestó serio esperando que el semáforo cambiara la luz.

―Mejor no. No quiero que alguien nos vea y se lo diga a Ino―

El solo rodó los ojos y asintio con la cabeza.

―Gracias― Le dije.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y baje apresurada del auto, ya que la luz había cambiado a verde.

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura!― Escuche que gritaban mi nombre en el corredor del instituto.

Al darme vuelta me encontré con un atractivo rubio de ojos azules que corría hacía a mi.

―Naruto ¿Cómo estás?― Lo salude con una sonrisa.

―Bien, hace mucho que no hablamos ―

―Si― Mencione en un suspiro.

Y nos hundimos en un incómodo silencio mientras caminabamos despacio al salón de clases.

―Sakura― Me llamo, di media vuelta para verlo ―Lo siento―

―¿Por qué?―

―Pues-―

―Aquí estás, molesta― Lo interrumpío Sasuke llegando a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

―No le digas molesta a Sakura,_ teme_― Chillo Naruto con voz infantil mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

―No me digas _teme, dobe_― Murmuro él con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara de lo enojado que estaba.

―_Teme_―

―_Dobe_―

―_Teme_―

―_Dobe_―

Naruto se encontraba cada vez más rojo y aumentaba su tono de voz, Sasuke por su parte tenía una sonrisa ladeada como disfrutando de hacer enojar al rubio.

―_¡Teme!_―

―¡Ya cállense!― Grite ―Parecen niños pequeños― Les dije ―¿Ustedes se conocen?―

Ellos solo asintieron mientras entrabamos al salón de clases, el profesor entro detrás de nosotros y ordeno silencio.

―¿De donde conoces a Naruto?― Le susurre a Sasuke para que el profesor no nos escuchará.

―De niños ibamos al mismo instituto, luego a mi padre lo trasladaron a China y nos alejamos bastante― Dijo él en el mismo tono de voz.

―Permiso profesor― Murmuro una voz femenina abriendo la puerta despacio.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la azabache se paró frente al salón de clases. Su largo y laceo cabello azabache llegaba casi a su cintura, tenía los ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke y la piel sumamente blanca, sin mencionar que poseía un cuerpo de infarto. Era como Sasuke en versión mujer y a pesar de no haber hablado jamás con ella, sabía bien quien era.

―Soy la nueva alumna... Kin Uchiha―

¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, la prima de Sasuke, obsesionada con el incesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Presentaciones Familiares

**capítulo VI:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Presentaciones familiares**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Mamá_―

―_Te amo, mariposa, volveré por ti, lo prometo_―

_La puerta se cerró en ese momento, sentí la opresión en mi pecho y la angustia aumentar, todo lo que paso luego se volvió confuso y con el tiempo termine olvidándolo._

―_¡Hikari!_―

―_¡Papá, detente!_―

―_¡Vete, Sakura! ¡Encierrate en tu habitación!_―

―_Pero mami-_―

―_¡Vete a tu habitación, Sakura!_―

―_¡Mamá!_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Mamá!―

Desperté agitada y sudando, mi pecho y subía y bajaba y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso esa noche, tenía imágenes confusas, gritos, llanto e insultos, sé que mi padre descubrió a mi madre antes de irse, sé que pelearon y ella me encerró en mi habitación pero después de eso no recuerdo nada. Mi padre me dijo que se había ido con otro, que nos abandono y que nunca regresaría y eso fue lo que paso, ella jamás volvió.

Respire profundo, calmandome de mis pesadillas y observe el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche, las seis de la mañana. Me levante despacio de la cama, seguro demoraría en dormir y seis y media debía levantarme, a parte de que el poco sueño ya me había abandonado.

La puerta rechino al abrirla y observe la vieja escalera que conducía al ático. Subí despacio escuchando los crujidos de la madera bajo mis pies desnudos y abrí despacio la pequeña puerta, ya no recordaba ese lugar, hacía mucho que no entraba allí, desde mi niñez. Recuerdo que siempre me encerraba aquí cuando mis padres peleaban, ponía música fuerte y jugaba con mis muñecas.

Encendí la pequeña lamparita colgada del techo y entre penumbras logre ver algunas cajas con juguetes viejos, una vieja casa de muñecas cubierta de polvo y telarañas, pero fueron unas cajas en especial que llamaron mi atención, allí se encontraba la ropa de mi madre, los viejos vestidos que la hacían lucir tan hermosa, joven y elegante, así era ella, siempre lucía radiante y hermosa, todo lo contrario a mi.

Encontré un hermoso pañuelo rojo, ella siempre usaba pañuelos, no por el echo de la coquetería sino para cubrir los golpes que mi padre le dejaba. Debajo de los vestidos encontré una pequeña cajita músical en madera, al abrir la tapa una hermosa melodía de piano inundo el pequeño ático, allí había varios accesorios de mi madre entre ellos un hermoso anillo de plata que en la parte de arriba tenía una mariposa en piedrería rosa. Me lo coloque en el dedo anular y lo mire por unos minutos, era tan extraño, ese era el anillo que mi padre le regalo cuando le propuso matrimonio, mi madre lo llevaba puesto la noche en que se fue.

Entonces ¿Qué hacía aquí?

―¡Sakura!―

El grito de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, guarde todo de prisa y baje las escaleras. Me di cuenta que el anillo se había quedado en mi mano pero me congele al ver a mi padre acercarse a mi.

―¿Qué hacías allí?― Hablo con recelo.

―Escuche ruidos―

―Te dije que no entrarás allí― Me amenazo ―Ve a preparar el desayuno― Ordeno.

Yo solo asentí y pase por su lado, el aroma a alcohol choco de lleno con mi rostro y camine más aprisa evitando enfurecerlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!―

―¡Ah!― Grite apoyando una mano en mi pecho mientras volteaba ―Temari casi me matas de un susto― Murmure al ver a la rubia acercarse a mi corriendo.

―Lo siento, es que no quería perderte ¿Hoy no viene tu novio?― Murmuro pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

―No, ya te dije, esperaremos un tiempo más― Susurre mientras me encaminaba al instituto, pronto escuche los tacos de Temari resonar por la acera mientras me seguía.

―¿Más? Hace como dos meses que están juntos―

―Lo sé, pero aún no le aclaro todo a Ino―

―Esa zorra―

―Temari― La regañe, esta solo soltó una risa baja.

Había pasado cerca de dos meses que Sasuke y yo habíamos estado juntos, lo repetimos varias veces y en varias ocasiones la palabra "novios" rosonó en sus labios, más como una confirmación que como pregunta, su prima continuaba buscando a su "novia", en serio creo que esa chica esta obsesionada con el incesto e Ino, bueno ella habla día y noche de la "zorra" que le quito a su Sasuke y aún no he podido decirle nada acerca de que esa "zorra" soy yo.

―¡Sakura!― Me grito Temari al oído provocando un leve brinco en mí ―¿En que pensabas?―

―En nada ¿Qué decías?―

―Que mis padres se fueron a Kyoto a visitar a mis abuelos y me dejaron la casa sola, bueno, con mis hermanos, en fin, haré una fiesta mañana por la noche, toda la universidad irá y mi hermano y Shikamaru invitarán algunos chicos de la secundaria ¿Irás?― Pregunto agitando sus pestañas, yo solo hice una mueca de duda ―Anda, podrás llevar a tu galán―

―Ah... Bien― Murmure.

―Bien, ven el sábado temprano y me ayudas, nos vemos― Se despidió la rubia caminando al interior de la universidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Susurro Sasuke a mi lado evitando que el profesor nos escuchara.

―Ah, si― Murmure algo perdida mientras seguía observando el hermoso anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha.

―¿Y ese anillo?―

―Era de mi madre, es hermoso― Me quedé unos minutos en silencio pero sentía la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en mi ―Oye― Lo llame bajito ―Mañana Temari hará una fiesta ¿Vendrás?―

―No lo sé― Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mano en mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

―Anda será divertido―

―Bien― Acabo aceptando ―¿Hacemos algo hoy?―

―Mi padre llega temprano, lo siento―

―Descuida― Murmuro acariciando mi pierna por debajo de la falda y subiendo cada vez más.

―Sasuke― Me queje en voz baja, él soltó una pequeña risita y saco su mano.

―Vamos al cine, prometo llevarte temprano a casa, cenicienta―

―Gracioso― Me queje ―Esta bien―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Gracias por traerme― Murmure quitándome el cinto de seguridad.

―Hmp―

Sasuke solo se acerco a mi tomándome de la nuca para poder besarme, habíamos ido al cine a ver, bueno, a no ver nada, ya que se la paso besandome toda la función y no pude ver nada.

―Sasuke, debo irme― Murmure entre el beso.

El chasqueó la lengua y me soltó de mala gana, solté una risa baja y bese su mejilla mientras abría la puerta.

―Te lo compensaré mañana― Dije mientras bajaba del auto.

―Más te vale―

Escuche el motor y luego el coche alejarse. Abrí la puerta despacio, la casa estaba completamente oscura y eso que apenás eran las cinco de la tarde. Encendí las luces y limpie un poco, mi padre llegaría en menos de una hora.

Estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, sus pasos resonaron mientras se acercaba y nuevamente el aroma alcohol inundo la habitación.

―Sakura― Murmuro mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

―La cena esta casi pronta― No contesto solo se sirvió una cerveza de la heladera y se marcho de la cocina.

En cuanto acabe la cena, prepare la mesa y lo llame.

―Aquí tienes― Dije mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

Sujeto fuerte mi muñeca mientras observaba mi mano y recordé que había olvidado quitarme el anillo de mi madre.

―¿Por qué tienes eso?― Murmuro con voz grave.

―Yo... Yo... Lo encontré en el ático ¡Ah!― Me queje cuando apretó con más fuerza mi muñeca ―Lo siento, me lo quitare―

Intente zafarme pero solo apreto con más fuerza mi muñeca marcando mi piel con sus dedos.

―¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entraras allí?― Grito con rabia y odio ―¡Maldición, Sakura!―

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sasuke-chan―

―¿Qué, madre?― Murmure mientras seguía comiendo.

Había dejado a Sakura en su casa hace cerca de dos horas. Ahora me encontraba cenando con mis padres, Itachi y Kin.

―Últimamente haz estado llegando tarde del instituto ¿Tienes alguna novia escondida?― Murmuro mi madre con una sonrisa, yo solo casi me atragente con la bebida.

―No―

―Eso no es cierto― Dijo Kin mirándome con una ceja alzada ―Sasuke tiene una novia, pero no quiere decirme quien es―

―Porque no tengo ninguna―

―Sasuke-chan, si tienes una novia deberías decírnoslo―

Mire a mi padre quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación pero aún así estaba atento a mis respuestas, Itachi por su parte solo aguantaba la carcajada y Kin me miraba de forma burlona.

―Itachi tampoco tiene novia, consiganle una― Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa ―Con permiso―

Subí a mi habitación antes de que el interrogatorio siguiera, espere unos minutos hasta que escuche la puerta del dormitorio de Kin cerrarse. Entre a su habitación en silencio y la encontré sentada en la cama mientras sonreía de lado, sabía que vendría a verla.

―¿Qué fue eso?―

―¿Qué fue eso, que, primito?―

―Ya sabes. Lo de mi novia―

―¿Tienes?― Murmuro mientras se acercaba contorneando las caderas.

―No te metas en mi vida― La amenace, ella solo formo un puchero y apoyo sus manos en mi pecho.

―¿Quién es? Y te dejo en paz― Susurro en mi oído mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho.

―No te importa― Le dije sujetando sus muñecas ―Y alejate de mi―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba dormido cuando unos pequeños ruidos en la ventana me despertaron, abrí los ojos despacio pasando mi ante brazo por ellos, nuevamente escuche pequeños golpes en el vidrio de la ventana, me acerque despacio y corrí las cortinas.

―¿Sakura?― Susurre mientras veía a la pelirrosa parada debajo de mi ventana ―¿Qué haces aquí?― Hable un poco más fuerte para que logrará escucharme.

―¿Me dejas pasar?― Grito.

Yo solo le hice un ademán con la mano en señal de que me esperara y baje de prisa al primer piso, subimos a mi dormitorio despacio evitando que mis padres o Itachi o Kin se despertarán.

―¿Sakura, qué haces aquí a esta hora?― Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Ella solo suspiro y se sentó en la cama, me senté a su lado y encendí la luz de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche. Observe su rostro el golpe que se encontraba en su mejilla.

―¿Otra vez?― Murmure acariciando su mejilla, ella solo cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza ―Maldito―

―Sasuke― Murmuro bajito aún con los ojos cerrados ―¿Estarás conmigo siempre?― Susurro, yo solo podía ver los golpes que el desgraciado le había dado.

―Shh, tranquila― Murmure mientras la abrazaba.

Después de curar la herida en su mejilla, ella se coloco una de mis camisas y se recosto en mi pecho, en la cama.

―¿Por qué fue esta vez?―

―Por esto― Contesto mostrándome el anillo ―Era de mi madre... Él la odia―

―Hmp ¿Por qué?― Sakura solo se tensó entre mis brazos y se acurruco más contra mi pecho.

―No lo sé... Ella se fue y él... Él dijo que nunca volvería, que nos abandono, dejo de hablar de ella, guardo todas sus cosas y... Yo no supe nunca nada más de ella―

Sentí las gotas tibias mojar mi pecho y el cuerpo de Sakura tembló, solo la acerque más a mi y bese su cabeza.

―Duerme―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté algo cansada, los ojos aún me ardían pero sentía una inmensa cálidez rodear mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos despacio con el perfume masculino aún impregnado en mi nariz, Sasuke descansaba a escasos centímetros de mi y sus brazos me mantenían sujeta a su pecho, intente moverme pero solo logre que me abrazara con más fuerza.

―Sasuke― Lo llame, él no me contesto ―Sasuke― Volvió a removerse inquieto y me apretó más contra su pecho, en ese momento supe que estaba despierto.

―Me tengo que ir― Murmure mientras reía.

―Solo un rato más― Susurro con tono adormilado.

―Vamos, Sasuke, es tarde― Me queje.

Él solo refunfuño, cosa que me pareció sumamente tierna y se levanto despacio dejándome a la vista su bien formado torso, me sonroje cuando noto que lo observaba y volteé el rostro buscando mi ropa. Él se dio una ligera ducha y yo acabe de vestirme y peinarme.

―¿Tus padres?― Murmure cuando salimos al pasillo.

―De seguro ya se fueron― Dijo él tirando de mi muñeca para avanzar ―Vamos, salgamos por la cocina―

Pocas veces había estado en la casa de Sasuke, generalmente después de clases cuando la casa estaba sola. Tiro más de mi mano y pasamos por un pequeño pasillo por donde se encontraba primero el comedor y luego la cocina.

―¿Sasuke-chan?―

¡Maldición!

Volteamos el rostro despacio y allí se encontraba toda su familia desayunando en la mesa del comedor. Observe al señor mayor que nos miraba muy serio, se vía maduro y rígido y quizás algo enojado, bien, ese de seguro era el padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Allí también había un joven de unos veintitres años que supuse sería Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, se parecían mucho solo que este tenía el cabello más largo sujeto en una coleta baja y unas marcadas ojeras, Itachi me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido por la situación, Kin por su lado solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido y un profundo odio y por otro lado se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, muy parecida a Sasuke, cabellos azabache y laceo y los mismo ojos que Sasuke solo que estos eran más cálidos e incluso me miraban con ternura, ella de seguro era su madre, Mikoto Uchiha.

―Buenos días― Murmuro con voz dulce y suave Mikoto―¿Quién es ella?―

―Es... Mi novia― Murmuro Sasuke entre dientes apretando más mi mano entre la suya.

―Ah, que bien, al fin nos la presentas― Alabo la mujer con una sonrisa radiante ―¿Quieren desayunar?―

Itachi intento aguantar la carcajada mientras Sasuke solo apretó más el agarre en mi mano.

―No, ya nos vamos― Dijo serio mientras tiraba de mi mano para irnos.

―Un gusto conocerlos― Alcance a decir.

―Igualmente― Escuche la dulce voz de la mamá de Sasuke desde lejos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, me coloque el cinto de seguridad mientras observaba a Sasuke de reojo, este se veía entre enojado y cohibido y en ese momento no aguante más la carcajada.

―No es gracioso, Sakura―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento la demora, espero que capítulo les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas las que leen y dejan sus comentarios y también muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron el fic en favoritos y alertas.

Nos leemos pronto.

PD: Pasen por mis nuevos fics "Apology" y "Recuerdos de Cristal"

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Mariposa Traicionera

**capítulo VII:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mariposa traicionera**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Así que... ¿Sakura, eh?―

―Ya lárgate, Kin― Murmure pasando la toalla por mi cabello aún húmedo.

Sentí sus caricias en mi espalda desnuda y un leve beso en mi cuello.

―Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto― Dijo venenosa mientras rozaba sus senos con mi espalda.

Me di media vuelta y la sujete de las muñecas con fuerza.

―Lo tengo ¿Por qué crees que no estoy contigo?― Le pregunte en forma irónica, ella entrecerró los ojos haciendo un leve puchero y se libero de mi agarre.

―Te vas a arrepentir― Amenazo mientras azotaba la puerta al salir de mi dormitorio.

Acabe de vestirme y tomé las llaves de mi coche, era sábado por la noche y la amiga de Sakura, Temari creo, haría una fiesta en su casa. Sakura me había comentado que Temari e Ino no eran muy buenas amigas, así que esta noche podría estar tranquilo con Sakura sin tener que ocultarlo, aunque ya me estaba cansando de este jueguito de las escondidas.

Aparque frente a la vieja casa y le mande un mensaje de texto a Sakura avisándole que estaba afuera, a los pocos minutos salio caminando despacio, llevaba una botas negras sin taco, una falda de jean demasiado corta y un strapless blanco con lunares negros, llevaba el cabello laceo y suelto y un sútil maquillaje.

―¿Y... Cómo me veo?― Comento mientras subia al coche.

―Hmp―

―¡Sasuke!― Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, sonreí de lado y me acerque a ella.

―Hermosa― Susurre antes de besarla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!― Grito la rubia en cuanto atravesamos el umbral de la puerta y se tiro a abrazar a Sakura.

―Temari, hola―

―Pasen, pasen― Murmuro.

Pasamos al living donde se encontraba prácticamente toda la universidad. Estuvimos tomando y bailando un rato pero decidimos salir al jardín para poder estar solos un rato.

―Sasuke... Sasuke, para... Para, Sasuke― Dijo alejándome de su cuerpo.

―Ah, Sakura. Me vas a volver loco―

Ella lanzo una risa baja y volvió a tirar de mis cabellos acercándome a su boca, pase mis manos por su cintura y aprisione su pequeño cuerpo con el mío contra el árbol. Mis manos se movieron despacio por sus piernas subiendo lentamente por debajo de la ajustada falda, me dedique a moder su cuello mientras ella jalaba mis cabellos y acariciaba mi espalda.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimio en mi oído cuando roce mi erección con su bajo vientre.

―Vamos a otro lado― Alcance a decir mientras nos separábamos.

Tire de su mano e ingresamos otra vez a la casa, Sakura iba delante de mi, la abrace por la cintura evitando separarnos y que alguien se acercara a ella. Subimos las escaleras al piso superior, allí se encontraba mucha gente, había varios besándose en los pasillos e incluso haciendo otras cosas.

―Lo siento― Chillo Sakura cerrando la puerta de golpe cuando intentamos ingresar a uno de los dormitorios.

Por lo visto el hermano de la rubia, Kankuro, se divertía bastante. Seguimos revisando los dormitorios e ingresamos al primer cuarto libre que había.

La música se colaba por la puerta cerrada, la habitación estaba en una semi oscuridad y tenía a la pelirrosa desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo, sus pezones desnudos y erectos rozaron mi pecho desnudo cuando se arqueo en la cama gimiendo mi nombre, dos de mis dedos habían resbalado en su vagina lo suficientemente profundo como para arrancarle un sonoro suspiro, los moví despacio mientras pasaba mi lengua por el largo de su cuello y sentí mi miembro erectarse cada vez más.

―Ah, Sasuke, por favor... Sasuke― Gimoteo entre mis brazos mientras separaba mis dedos dilatando su húmeda cavidad ―Ah... Sasuke― Se quejo y frunció el ceño en un signo entre el placer y el dolor.

Saque mis dedos despacio evitando que llegará al orgasmo y los chupe varias veces sintiendo su sabor. Ella sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba mi pecho, me sujeto por los hombros obligándome a rodar en la cama y ella acabo sentada sobre mi.

―Sakura― La amenace pero solo logre que sonriera de forma pícara.

―Creo que es mi turno... Sasuke-kun― Susurro en mi oído mientras rozaba su intimidad con mi erecto pene.

Beso mi pecho repetidas veces mientras bajaba, su aliento choco contra mi miembro y déposito pequeños besos en la punta y luego lo metió despacio en su pequeña boca.

―¡Ah!― Un gemido escapo de mi boca cuando su lengua presiono mi miembro contra su paladar, aumento el ritmo de las chupadas al mismo tiempo que contraía las mejillas asimilando las contracciones de su vagina.

La tomé de los brazos evitando correrme en su boca y la deje debajo de mi cuerpo, me coloque deprisa el condón evitando perder el momento y la penetre despacio, ella gimoteo varias veces y se restrego contra mí pidiéndome que aumentara la velocidad, a lo cual no me negué. Nuestros cuerpos se cubrieron de una capa de sudor, la penetraba tan fuerte que escuchaba el ruido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar mezclados con sus sonoros gemidos que solo me alentaban a aumentar más las embestidas.

―¡Ah... Ah, Sasuke!―

Sentí como sus paredes vaginales se contraían contra mi miembro aprisionándolo y hundiéndolo más en ella, me corrí en el mismo momento y ambos llegamos al orgasmo en ese instante.

Me quite de ella evitando aplastarla y me recoste a su lado una vez que me quite el preservativo y lo tire en el suelo. Ella sonrió de lado mientras besaba mi mejilla y acariciaba mis pectorales.

―¿Por qué yo nunca estoy arriba?― Pregunto en tono inocente.

―Porque yo siempre voy arriba― Comente arrogante mientras sonreía de lado.

Sakura formo un adorable puchero y se sentó en mi abdomen.

―Al menos déjame descansar cinco minutos, molesta―

―Deja de llamarme así― Se quejo mientras rozaba su húmeda intimidad con mi bajo vientre ―No pensé que te cansaras tan rápido... Sasuke-kun― Menciono mientras sonreía.

―Escucha, molesta― Dije en tono serio y ella entrecerró los ojos pero sin moverse de encima de mí ―Yo nunca-―

―Ves te lo dije, allí están― La voz de Kin me interrumpió y la luz del corredor se coló por la habitación.

Sakura se bajo de encima mío y tomo una manta para cubrir su desnudez, mientras se escondía detrás de mi.

―¿Sakura?― Escuchamos la voz de Ino.

―Ino, escucha, yo-―

―¡Cállate! Eres una mentirosa― Grito la rubia desde la puerta, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

Kin sonrió burlona y me mando un beso por el aire. Tomé mis pantalones y mis boxers y me los coloque rápido, Sakura aún seguía envuelta en la sábana y miraba sorprendida a Ino mientras temblaba.

―Ino, yo-―

―¿Cómo pudiste, Sakura?― Le grito la rubia acercándose a ella ―¿Cómo pudiste acercarte a él, cuando te dije que me gustaba?―

―No, yo no-―

Pero Sakura no pudo continuar cuando Ino la golpeo en la mejilla, Sakura clavo su mirada en el suelo e Ino dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba.

―Te juro que te vas a arrepentir, Haruno― Murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Nosotros solo nos quedamos en silencio, Sakura comenzo a llorar y se sentó en el suelo mientras se acurrucaba entre la sábana en la cual estaba envuelta, me senté a su lado y la abrace contra mi pecho.

Si bien todo esto había sido mi culpa desde un inicio, creo que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, ahora ya no tendría que esconder mi relación con Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Estás bien?―

La voz varonil de Sasuke me quito de mis pensamientos, asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía pero sé que no logre convencerlo. Íbamos de camino al instituto en su coche, estuve todo el día de ayer pensando en lo que se vendría hoy con Ino.

―Tranquila, estaré contigo― Murmuro Sasuke tomando mi mano y llevándosela a los labios, depósito un corto beso en la parte superior de mi mano y sonrió de lado, yo solo suspire y divise el instituto.

Mis piernas temblaba con cada paso que daba y no era solo por lo que me esperaba cuando llegará al salón de clases sino porque en cuanto ingresamos al viejo edificio Sasuke enredo su mano con la mía. Sentí las miradas curiosas de varios chicos pero más que nada las miradas de celos, envidia y rencor de muchas chicas, pues desde que el Uchiha había ingresado al instituto fue declarado por la mayoría de las chicas como el chico más sexy y atractivo del instituto y no se equivocaban. Y yo... Yo definitivamente no era la chica más atractiva del instituto.

―Sasuke― Susurre con miedo deteniendome en la puerta de nuestro salón.

―No temas, no estamos haciendo nada malo―Murmuro y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

En cuanto ingrese al salón Ino me fulmino con la mirada, esta se encontraba sentada en las mesas de enfrente con Karin y Kin, estás dos últimas solo sonrieron burlonas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Ino! ¡Ino!― Le grite por el corredor mientras iba detrás de ella.

Ino no volteo a verme pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos delante de mi.

―Yo... Lo siento, yo jamás quise-―

―¿Qué? ¿Revolcarte con el chico que me gustaba?― Me interrumpió ―Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo―

―Yo jamás quise lastimarte, además-―

―Ahórrate tus disculpas, Haruno― Murmuro acercándose más mi ―Pero cuídate― Me amenazo.

―¿Qué te pasa?― Le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño ―Cuando a las dos nos gustaba Sai, tu te quedaste con él y cuando a mi me gustaba Gaara y él estaba enamorado de ti, te deje el camino libre―

―Porque tu eres muy poca cosa para chicos como ellos... Como para Sasuke― Me dijo en tono burlón ―Por eso te conformaste con tu ex novio, por eso te quedaste con ese pequeño niño, ese estúpido de-―

Pero no deje que continuara insultandolo, la golpee con todas mis fuerzas, tantas que sus libros resbalaron de sus manos junto con su bolso, me miro entre sorprendida y enojada e iba a saltar sobre mi cuando Sasuke la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

―Ino, vamonos― Le dijo Kin apareciendo a su lado, Sasuke la solto y se acomodo a mi lado.

―Esto no se queda así― Me amenazo la rubia mientras se iba.

―¿Estás bien?― Me pregunto Sasuke una vez que su prima e Ino se habían ido, negué con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

―Ya tranquila― Murmuro acariciando mi cabello ―Ven, vamos a comer algo afuera ¿Quieres?―

―Si, vamos―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!―

Pare en seco al escuchar su voz, al dar media vuelta Naruto venía corriendo a donde yo estaba.

―Naruto― Lo salude una vez que se encontraba frente a mi, le rubio se inclino apoyando sus manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento ―¿Qué haces aquí?―

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, había ido a hacer las compras para preparar la cena para mi padre, me encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa, pero Naruto vivía en el mismo barrio que yo.

―Iba para casa y te vi pasar. Dejame ayudarte― Dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente enseñandome una hilera de dientes blancos.

―Gracias― Murmure una vez que había tomado las bolsas de mis manos.

Nos encaminamos a mi casa y lo invite a pasar.

―¿Dónde dejo esto?―

―Allí en la mesa― Le dije mientras servía dos vasos con algo de tomar.

―Así que... ¿Tu y el_ teme_?― Dijo luego de unos segundo en silencio.

―Si... Bueno, algo así... Como... ¿Novios?― Dije insegura y solo logre una carcajada por parte de Naruto.

―Hay, Sakura, a ver si ya se deciden― Comento divertido, me alegraba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad después de lo que paso ―¿E Ino?― Dijo en tono más serio.

―No lo sé. Esta muy enojada―

―Dejala, ya se le pasará, ustedes han sido amigas desde niñas y no pueden separarse por un chico―

―Eso espero pero solo logro sentirme como una perra traidora―

―No digas eso― Comento en tono suave ―Además Ino y tu siempre han tenido más o menos el mismo gusto en chicos y ella siempre se ha quedado con los que te gustan― Comento mientras nos encaminábamos al living.

Encendí la televisión y me sente a su lado.

―Lo sé― Dije mientras recordaba lo mucho que llore cuando Ino y Sai se hicieron novios, como cuando Gaara me rechazo y me confeso estar enamorado de Ino, solo hubo un chico aparte de Sasuke me eligió a mi y no a ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

La semana paso tranquila a excepción de algún cruce con Ino, Karin y Kin ya la tenían de su lado y entre las tres juraron hacerme la vida imposible. Por lo visto ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha era un trabajo de riesgo.

Termine de ducharme en los vacíos vestuarios del instituto, Sasuke me había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que me esperaba en su coche. Acabe de vestirme y cepille mi cabello, ya lo había echo esperar demasiado.

Guarde mi cepillo de pelo, el shampoo y la crema en el bolso, estaba por colocarme el abrigo cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse, me pareció extraño ya que yo siempre era una de las últimas en terminar de ducharme.

―Sakura― Su voz me alerto por completo y me pare de un salto de la banca de madera en la que me encontraba sentada minutos antes.

―Ino― Respondí a su saludo.

Tome mi bolso y mi abrigo e intente pasar por su lado.

―Espera ¿Por qué tan apurada?― Comento evitando que llegara a la puerta de salida.

―Tengo cosas que hacer―

―¿Cómo ir a revolcarte con mi primo?― Kin apareció desde la puerta seguida de Karin, las tres se pararon frente mi.

Di unos pasos atrás y mi espalda choco contra la fría pared de azulejos, ellas largaron una carcajada envenenada por mi torpe acción.

―Cuidado, no te vayas a caer― Dijo Ino con falsa amabilidad mientras se acercaba a mi.

―Debo irme― Comente en tono bajo pero ninguna de las tres se movió de la puerta.

―Tranquila, no te haremos nada― Esta vez fue le turno de Karin de hablar ―Solo queríamos conversar contigo―

―¿De que?― Pregunte en tono bajo.

―Fácil, de Sasuke― Comento Kin sentándose en la banca de madera ―Sakura, a pesar de todo, me caes bien― Murmuro mientras cruzaba una pierna ―Y por eso te diré esto por tu bien, solo eres un capricho para mi primo, aléjate de él antes de que salgas lastimada―

―Eso tu no lo sabes― Lo defendí.

―Es mi primo―

―Será mejor que me vaya―

―De aquí no te vas, frentona― Dijo Ino mientras me sujetaba del cabello.

―Ser la noviecita de Sasuke no es fácil― Comento en tono burlón Karin mientras sacaba unas tijeras de su bolso.

―¿Que van a hacer?― Dije asustada mientras intentaba liberarme del agarre de Ino.

―Quedate quieta― Susurro Karin acercando el objeto puntiagudo a mi cabeza.

―Esto es para que aprendas... Mi primo jamás te amará―

―¡No! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Sueltenme!― Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Ellas largaron una carcajada y Karin tomo un mechón de mi cabello.

―¡Déjala!―

―Sasuke― Susurro Ino a mi espalda y me soltó de inmediato.

―Ven, Sakura― Comento Sasuke tomando mi bolso del suelo junto con mi abrigo, corrí a su lado y me escondí como si fuera una pequeña niña atrás de su espalda.

―Sasuke nosotros-―

―No me jodas, Karin. Aléjense de ella― Dijo en tono de amenaza mientras tomaba mi mano con fuerza y nos marchábamos de allí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Susurro acariciando mi mejilla una vez entramos al auto.

―Si... Solo... Jamás pensé que Ino llegara a tanto. Querían cortar mi cabello―

―Shh, tranquila― Me calmo mientras me abrazaba contra su pecho ―Yo no dejare que nada malo te pase― Susurro contra mi oído.

―Sasuke... Te amo― Le dije, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego me miro como nunca lo había echo, con ternura.

Acaricio mi mejilla y me beso de forma dulce y tierna.

―¿Qué harás este fin de semana?― Dijo al separarnos.

―No lo sé ¿Por qué?―

―Porque podemos ir a pasar el fin de semana a la playa... No lo sé, dile a tu papá que irás algún lado con Temari o algo― Murmuro viendo el camino mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

―De acuerdo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que leen el fic y se molestan en comentar.

También muchisims gracias a todos que han puesto el fic en favoritos o alerta, muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si es así pueden escribirme un comentario que será bien resivido y si hubo algo que no les gusto también pueden decirmelo.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.

Blue Cherry.

PD: Las y los invito a leer mis nuevos fics "Apology" "Recuerdos de Cristal" e "Iniciación" todos SasuSaku.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Besos Crueles

**capítulo VIII:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besos Crueles**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Mariposa_―_ Susurro ella, con la voz entrecortada._

_Mariposa..._

_Mariposa, así era como mi mamá me llamaba, desde que tengo memoria. _

―_Yo... Yo debo irme, Sakura, pero volveré por ti_―_ Dijo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas._

―_Yo no quiero que te vayas, mamá_―_ Murmure mientras sentía las lágrimas aparecer en mis ojos._

―_Lo siento, lo siento, mariposa... Yo te amo, prometo volver por tí, Sakura, no te dejare-_―

―_Llevame contigo_―_ La interrumpí _―_Por favor_―_ Dije llorando y temblando._

―_No puedo, aún no sé a donde iré y no tengo un lugar donde llevarte, es mejor que te quedes aquí_―

―_Mamá_―

―_Te amo, mariposa, volveré por ti, lo prometo_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Mamá!― Grite mientras me despertaba.

Me senté en la cama mientras intentaba regular mi respiración.

―¡Ah!― Grite cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

―Shh, _molesta_, no grites― Murmuro Sasuke sentándose a mi lado.

Las sábanas resbalaron por su cuerpo dejando su torso al desnudo.

―¿Otra pesadilla?― Murmuro, yo solo asentí ―Ya, cálmate, ven― Me ordeno volviéndonos a recostar en la cama.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí las suaves caricias en mi cabeza y mi espalda.

Estábamos en un lujoso hotel en la costa disfrutando del fin de semana, le había dicho a mi padre que Temari me invito a ir a la casa de su abuela, no sospecho nada, yo creo que hasta le alegro que me haya ido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sasuke, ven!― Grite mientras entraba al mar.

Era un día hermoso en la playa, no había ni una sola nube que opacará el hermoso cielo azul, el agua estaba templada y había una brisa primaveral que te refrescaba del calor.

―¡Deja de jugar!― Me grito aún recostado en la toalla a la orilla del mar.

―¡Si me ahogo será tu culpa!― Volví a gritar ―¡Sabes que no sé nadar!― Chille, internándome más en el agua, está ya casi me llegaba al mentón y aún no lograba hacer que Sasuke entrará al mar.

Claro, esto para él era cosa de todos los días, pero yo jamás había estado en la costa y mucho menos en un hotel tan lujoso como en el que nos hospedabamos.

―¡Ahogada ya no gritarás!―

―¡Sasuke!― Lo regañe y escuche su carcajada de burla.

Me cruce de brazos debajo del agua mientras le daba la espalda y una loca idea cruzo mi cabeza. Volví a dar la vuelta y note como me vigilaba, di unos pasos más hacía atrás y hundí la cabeza en el agua.

―¡Sasuke!― Grite mientras salía y volví a meterme en el agua ―¡Sasuke!―

―¡Deja de jugar, Sakura!― Grito levantándose de la arena ―¡Sakura!―

Volví a hundirme aguantando la respiración y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus fuertes brazos apretarme de la cintura mientras me llevaba a la superficie.

―¿Sakura?― Murmuro preocupado mientras flotábamos en el hermoso mar.

En ese momento estalle en carcajadas abrazándolo por los hombros, vi como el rostro de Sasuke se contraía y fruncía el ceño, lo solté de inmediato y camine a la salida.

―Era...Era broma, Sasuke― Tartamudeé caminando hacía atrás.

Él me siguió y sentí como poco a poco el agua desendía y llegaba cada vez más debajo de mi cuerpo hasta llegar tan solo a mojar mis tobillos, Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados, él ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

―¿Sasuke?― Susurre.

―Corre porque te mato― Me amenazo.

No perdí un solo segundo y corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían, escuche sus pasos seguirme y volteé a verlo, grave error, Sasuke me tomo por la cintura y caímos a la arena, él sobre mi.

―¿Te parecio gracioso? Creí que te había pasado algo― Me recriminó.

―Lo siento―

―Deberías― Murmuro enojado, cerré los ojos y sentí su nariz en mi cuello, su aliento estuvo pronto en mi oído y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja ―Está noche lo pagarás caro―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sakura― Susurro en mi oído mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y se acomodaba a mi espalda ―Vamos a la cama― Volvió a susurrar contra mi oído y cerré los ojos por las sensaciones que su sola voz provocaba en mi.

Sin romper el abrazo me condujo al interior de cuarto ya que nos encontrábamos en el balcón observando la bella vista.

Me dio vuelta de prisa una vez cerca de la cama y me apretó contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos mientras me besaba. Mi bata, que era la única ropa que llevaba, resbalo por mis hombros terminando regada por el suelo, quedé expuesta ante sus ojos que no perdieron tiempo en recorrerlo por completo.

―Eres hermosa― Murmuro besando mi cuello bajando despacio.

Le quite como pude la remera y luego subió a besarme en los labios mientras su manos acariciaban mi desnuda espalda y mi trasero. Le quite la bermuda y el boxer y él quedo en las mismas condiciones que yo. Me recosto despacio en la cama sin cortar el beso y él se acomodo entre mis piernas.

Rompió el beso y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello mientras daba pequeñas mordidas, en ese momento no me interesaba que dejará marcas, solo me importaba lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo quería a él.

―Ah― Gemí cuando metió uno de mis pezones en su boca mientras que al otro lo acariciaba con sus dedos, lo pellizcaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar, yo solo podía gemir y acariciar su cabello.

Volvió a subir y me beso lentamente. Observe su bien formado pecho mientras acariciaba sus pectorales y sus marcados abdominales. Lo di media vuelta y me senté en su cadera, me moví despacio y sentí su potente erección entre mis piernas, bese su cuello y deje una marca violácea en su pálida piel, baje despacio por su pecho dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su miembro. Sasuke sonrió de lado y yo pase mi lengua por todo el largo de su miembro, el gimió dándome a entender que les gustaba y lo metí de lleno en mi boca, dándole lentas y profundas chupadas pero Sasuke tiro de mis brazos y me volteo, el quedó sobre mi nuevamente.

―Quiero que lleguemos juntos, _molesta_― Susurro contra mis labios y me dio un casto beso.

Recorrió mi pecho y mi abdomen con su lengua y se colocó el preservativo mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios. Su miembro entro de una sola estocada en mi y él me beso mientras me penetraba despacio, las estocadas eran lentas y profundas, agarro mis manos y las coloco a cada lado de mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos con los míos, comenzando un vaivén mucho más rápido, lo sentía entrar y salir de mi mientras sus manos apretaban más fuerte las mías.

―Te amo― Dije dejándome llevar por el placer y el deseo.

―Yo también― Susurro apoyando su frente contra la mía.

―¡Ah, Sasuke!― Gemí mientras sentía mis paredes apresar su miembro.

Sasuke se quedo así, quieto, dentro de mí. Yo tampoco quería que saliera, me sentía tan bien, tan llena, tan… Feliz.

Sasuke beso mi cuello y sentí su respiración normalizarse, se quito de mi y se acostó a mi lado, paso su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo y me recoste en su pecho, hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas permanecer así, solo, él y yo, pero por desgracia al día siguiente tuvimos que volver.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¿Lo dijiste si o no?_―

―_No, ya te lo explique yo-_―

―_¡Eres un mentiroso, confié en ti, eras el único a parte de Ino que lo sabía!_―

―_¡Con un carajo, ya cállate! Todos nos están viendo, ya te dije que yo no fui_―

―_No te creo, es más, ya no quiero volver a verte_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté agitada a media noche, nuevamente había soñado con _**él**_ no tenía idea de porque seguía haciéndolo después de casi ha pasado un año.

Baje despacio las escaleras y me serví un poco de agua, escuche unos ruidos en el piso de arriba como algo cayéndose y supuse sería mi padre nuevamente ebrio. Acabe el vaso con agua y subí nuevamente las escaleras, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que mi padre dormía profundamente en su dormitorio.

―¿Quién esta allí?― Dije alto y claro evitando que mi voz temblará.

Camine unos pasos más por el oscuro pasillo y nuevamente escuche el mismo ruido, algo que se caía, mis manos temblaron al notar de donde provenía el ruido del ático. Respire profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire y de paso llenando mi cuerpo de valentía, abrí la pequeña puerta de madera que se encontraba en el techo, tire de la cuerda y la puerta se abrió desplegándose la escalera de madera doblada, mis manos temblaron cuando comencé a subir, la madera crujió bajo mis pies y encendí la luz una vez en el pequeño ático, recorrí la vieja habitación con mis ojos, allí no había más que cajas viejas y telarañas, de seguro algo mal acomodado se había caído. Vi una caja que estaba tirada en el suelo y la ropa en su interior estaba desparramaba por el suelo, me arrodille levantando la vieja ropa de mi madre, doble un jean pero escuche como algo crujia dentro del bolsillo, metí la mano y saque un viejo y arrugado boleto de tren, la fecha _4 de abril de 2003_. Ese era la noche en que mi madre, se fue.

―¿Cómo se fue si no se llevo el pasaje?― Murmure.

Guarde todo de prisa en su lugar evitando que mi padre notará que había estado allí, ya había tenido mucho con el anillo. Deje la caja en su lugar y volví a bajar dejando todo en su lugar, mi padre odiaba que entrará al ático, motivo que yo desconocía pero se enojaba aún más cuando estaba cerca de allí, tanto que cuando tenía once años me dio la paliza más grande que jamás me hubiera dado, solo porque había querido entrar a buscar unos viejos juguetes, el dolor aún recorre mi cuerpo si pienso en esa noche.

―Ya cálmate― Susurre volviendo a mi cama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke me había mandado un mensaje al móvil diciendo que llegaría más tarde, estaba a unas cuadras del instituto cuando el sueño de anoche volvió a mi mente.

_Flash back_

―_¿Lo dijiste si o no?_―

―_No, ya te lo explique yo-_―

―_¡Eres un mentiroso, confié en ti, eras el único a parte de Ino que lo sabía!_―

―_¡Con un carajo, ya cállate! Todos nos están viendo, ya te dije que yo no fui_―

―_No te creo, es más, ya no quiero volver a verte_―

_End flash back_

Eso había pasado hace un año, porque aún seguía recordándolo. Recuerdo que nueve meses luego de ponernos de novios le conté lo que había pasado con mi madre, la única que lo sabía hasta ese momento había sido Ino y ahora él. Dos semanas después todo el instituto murmuraba que mi madre era una prostituta que me abandono a mi y a mi padre para irse con otro hombre. Peleamos porque pensé que él le había dicho a alguien, jamás supe si fue él o no, las cosas habían acabado muy mal pero habíamos decidido dejar atrás todo lo que había pasado y volver a ser amigos el primer día de clases.

Entre despacio al salón de clases, Ino, Kin y Karin aún no habían llegado por lo cual estaba sumamente agradecida. Pude estar todo el día tranquila, pero Sasuke no llego en todo el día, él me había dicho que llegaría tarde, no que faltaría.

―Sakura ¿Estás bien?―

Di vuelta la cabeza al reconocer _**su**_ voz, después de estar pensando tanto en _**él **_ahora aparecía.

―Hola...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le había mandado un mensaje al móvil de Sakura avisándole que llegaría más tarde.

―¿Qué ocurre, primo? ¿Dudas de tu chica?― Murmuro Kin a mi lado.

No tenía idea como había logrado convencerme de esto, solo apreté el volante entre mis manos. No dudaba de Sakura, sabía que yo había sido el primero a pesar de ella estuvo de novia el año pasado, Sakura me amaba, ella jamás me engañaría.

_Flash back_

―_Hola, Sasuke-kun_―

―_¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Murmure intentando pasar por su lado._

_La rubia se coloco delante de mi y apoyo ambas manos en mi pecho._

―_Kin me invito_―_ Murmuro acercándose a mi._

―_Muévete, Ino_―_ Le ordene._

_Ino se tenso en ese momento y me dejo el camino libre. Pase por su lado y baje las escaleras a la cocina donde me serví un vaso de jugo, habíamos llegado hacía un par de horas y ya quería irme de nuevo con Sakura._

―_¿Sasuke-kun?_―

_Chasqueé la lengua mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero y di media vuelta._

―_¿Tanto confias en Sakura?_―_ Bufe sonoramente y pase por su lado _―_¿Sabías que ella estaba de novia el año pasado?_―_ Soltó con veneno._

―_Si, lo sabía. Ella me lo dijo_―

―_¿Y también te dijo que se acostó con él? ¿Qué era el amor de su vida? ¿Qué lo amaba? ¿Y qué la única razón para separarse fue que a él se le escapo lo de la madre de Sakura y todo el instituto se entero de que su madre era una zorra?_―_ Soltó con veneno acercándose a mi._

_Fruncí el ceño y di media vuelta, todo eso yo no lo sabía._

―_Ella aún lo ama, tu solo eres una forma de superarlo pero para que sepas... Ellos siempre estarán juntos_―

―_¡Cállate!_―_ Le grite apretando los puños._

―_Su padre no quería que estuvieran juntos, Sakura se escapaba o mentía, decía que se quedaba en mi casa y se iba a la de él. Ella hacía cualquier cosa por él_―_ Murmuro con sorna, apreté mis puños, eso es lo que ella hace para estar conmigo _―_Estaba enamorada de él desde niña y estuvieron nueve meses de novios ¿De verdad crees que no se acostó con él luego de nueve meses?_―_ Pregunto._

―_Que te calles_―_ Susurre viendo el suelo._

―_Cuando sepas quien es_―_ Murmuro más para si misma que para mi, yo solo levante el rostro viéndola con el ceño fruncido _―_Lo vas a querer matar_―

―_¿Quién es?_―_ Pregunte, ella sonrió de lado y paso por mi lado _―_¿Quién es?_―

―_Ven a mi casa mañana por la mañana y te mostrare todo lo que Sakura hacía para poder estar con él_―_ Dijo contorneando sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la escalera _―_Ah y claro_―_ Dijo subiendo los primeros escalones _―_Te diré quien es_―

_End flash back_

Llegamos a la lujosa casa de la rubia, el ama de llaves nos recibió y nos guío hasta el dormitorio de la rubia donde estaban Ino y Karin.

―Bien aquí estoy, dime― Murmure

―Ya cálmate, primo― Dijo Kin sentándose en la cama.

La rubia me hizo un ademán con la mano de acercarme al escritorio donde tenía la computadora.

―Bien, para empezar debo decirte que lo conoces y muy bien― Dijo con veneno ―Sakura y_** él **_eran amigos de niños, ella siempre lo amo y a inicios del año pasado se pusieron de novios, pero pelearon unas semanas antes de acabar las clases― Pauso tomando aire y miro de reojo a mi prima y Karin ―Pero Sakura seguía enamorada de él, me lo dijo muchas veces a inicio de año... Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, tu solo fuiste una distracción―

―Ella lo olvido― Murmure.

―No lo hizo― Señalo Karin ―¿Cómo puedes olvidar al amor de tu vida?―

―Mira― Me llamo Ino señalando con la cabeza la pantalla de la computadora ―Son ellos unas semanas antes de terminar―

Me acerque despacio a la pantalla y observe a la pelirosa, era como si el vídeo estuviera gravado con un celular, había mucho ruido y movimiento, estabn en un parque, era primavera, lo sabía por el tono de los árboles, ese color rosado solo lo logran en marzo.

―_Feliz cumpleaños_― Hablo una voz masculina, yo renocía esa voz en cualquier lado ―_Te amo, Sakura_―Le dijo mientras la pantalla enfocaba como se besaban.

―_Gracias_―Contesto esta con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba el oso de peluche contra su pecho ―_Te amo_―Le dijo a la cámara, esta solo enfocaba su rostro, ella se veía feliz y completa ―_Y te amaré toda la vida_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Faltaban solo unas cuadras para llegar a mi casa cuando mi móvil comenzo a sonar. Observe la pantalla y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al ver el nombre de Sasuke allí.

―Sasuke, hola―

―Necesito verte― Dijo en tono seco y me pareció bastante extraño.

―Si, claro ¿Te paso algo que no llegaste hoy a clases?― Le pregunte evitando trabarme.

―Ven a mi casa. Ahora― Ordeno.

―Sasuke-― Pero no pude seguir hablando ya que escuche el tono de colgado.

Suspire y volví a la parada de autobuses. Sasuke se había comportado muy extraño y encima ni siquiera me había contestado, quizás le había pasado algo grave.

Me baje a unas cuadras de su casa y la empleada me abrió la puerta diciendo que Sasuke me esperaba en su dormitorio. La casa estaba vacía, su padre estaría trabajando al igual que su hermano y su madre de seguro había salido, lo único que me preocupaba era Kin.

―¿Sasuke?― Dije en voz baja mientras caminaba por el elegente pasillo hasta su habitación.

Sentí un leve escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al poner la mano en la puerta, abrí lentamente.

―Sasuke― Murmure con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él.

Estaba de espaldas a mi, con las manos en los bolsillos viendo por la ventana.

―¿Sasuke?― Dije acercando mi mano a su hombro.

Di medio vuelta rápido y evito que lo tocara.

―Quiero que terminemos― Dijo dejándome en un estado de shock.

Demore en salir del trance y pestañe varias veces.

―¿Qué?― Susurre bajito.

―Lo que escuchaste― Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta ―Vete― Ordeno abriendo la puerta.

―No― Él se sorprendió ante mi respuesta y frunció el ceño ―Dime porque no quieres estar más conmigo―

―Bien... Eres una estúpida,_ molestia, _que solo quería tener en mi cama― Dijo con desprecio acercándose a mi.

Sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mi y un profundo pozo se formo en mi pecho.

―La única razón por la que estuve contigo fue para llevarte a mi cama y resultaste ser demasiado fácil― Dijo con desprecio mientras estaba cada vez más cerca de mi ―Solo fuiste una pobre estúpida que se creyó el cuento de hadas, me das lástima, Sa-― No pudo continuar de hablar, mi mano impacto contra su mejilla dándole vuelta el rostro.

Me miro sorprendido mientras se tocaba la mejilla con una mano.

―Vete al infierno― Murmure ―Y nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, Sasuke―

Tomé mi bolso del suelo y salí corriendo de esa casa.

No sabía a donde ir, mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo temblaba. Había llegado al pequeño parque cerca de mi casa. Me senté en unos de los columpios y seguí llorando.

¿Por qué mis relaciones siempre acababan tan mal? Solo había tenido dos y en las mismas había acabado muy lastimada, pero este dolor era nuevo, jamás lo había sentido.

―¿Sakura?― Escuche _**su**_ voz nuevamente, la reconocería en cualquier lado mucho más después de en estos últimos días había estado soñando tan seguido con _**él.**_

Levante la cabeza encontrándome con _**su**_ figura y un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo tembló y_** él **_acaricio mi mejilla con ternura mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del columpio.

―¿Qué ocurrio?― Susurro con cariño mientras secaba mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

―_**Naruto**_― Murmure mientras lo abrazaba.

Porque él jamás dejaría de ser mi mejor amigo, a pesar de lo que paso el año pasado con nuestro fallido noviazgo.

_**Él **_siempre sería mi _**mejor amigo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento mucho la demora, comencé las clases y varios fics, x eso he demorado pero quiero decir que ya falta muy poco para el final unos dos o tres capítulos más a lo sumo.

Al fin se conoció quien era el novio misterioso de Sakura... Naruto... Aunque ya les había dado varias pistas en capítulos anteriores.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, por poner el fic en alertas y favoritos.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, si fue así dejenme un comentario y si hubo algo que no les gusto pues también pueden decírmelo.

Nos leemos pronto Blue Cherry.

PD: Si quieren pasen por mis nuevos fics: "Apology" "Recuerdos de Cristal" e "Iniciación" Este último lo empecé hace muy poco y recién llevo un capítulo. Todos los fics son SasuSaku como siempre, je.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Entre sueños y pesadillas

**capítulo IX:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entre sueños y pesadillas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Sakura..._

_El frío recorrió mi cuerpo y una voz lejana me hizo despertar, abrí los ojos encontrándome con la oscuridad de mi dormitorio. Observe el reloj a mi lado, las tres de la mañana, bostece mientras me levantaba y temblé de frío al sentir la madera del suelo bajo mis pies desnudos._

_Una vez en el pasillo un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo._

_...Sakura..._

_Lo escuchaba claramente, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, su voz me era inconfundible y sabía bien de donde provenía. Camine despacio hasta llegar al final del corredor y tire de la pequeña cuerda que abría la puerta que se encontraba en el techo, de la cual se desplegó la escalera de madera, una vez en el ático observe la completa oscuridad, allí no había nada._

_...Sakura..._

_Sentía mucho frío, más aún que el que sentía en mi dormitorio o el resto de la casa. Camine unos pasos acercándome a la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín._

_...Sakura..._

_Lo escuche aún más cerca, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y temblé de miedo al dar media vuelta despacio._

_...Sakura..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Mamá!_―_ Grite mientras me sentaba en la cama.

El despertador comenzó a sonar en ese momento, suspire mientras lo apagaba y me recoste en la cama, de verdad que hoy no quería ir al instituto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!_―_ Grito Temari mientras corría a alcanzarme.

―Temari_―_ La salude una vez estuvo a mi lado.

Ella me sonrió y comenzamos a avanzar por la tranquilas calles.

―¿Estás bien?_―_ Supe de inmediato a que se refería, así que solo asentí con la cabeza _―_Es un idiota. No le hagas caso, solo faltan unos meses para acabar las clases y ya no tendrás que verlo_―_ Aseguro ella.

―Lo sé_―_ Suspire _―_Conseguiré la beca y me iré muy lejos, como lo había planeado desde el año pasado_―_

―Claro que lo harás_―_ Me apoyo _―_Bien, debo irme. Suerte_―_ Se despidió una vez en la puerta del instituto.

La observe cruzar la calle y dirigirse a su universidad, mis manos sudaron una vez en la puerta de mi salón y me obligue a entrar. Las miradas se clavaron en mi y agache la cabeza pasando por los bancos, Sasuke ya se encontraba en su asiento.

―Muévete_―_ Me ordeno Ino al pasar a mi lado y chocó su hombro con el mío.

Yo solo le di paso y camine de prisa a mi asiento. El profesor entro a los pocos minutos quitándole tensión al ambiente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Prometes ir conmigo_―_ Chilló Naruto como por décima vez.

―Lo prometo, ya Naruto_―_ Me queje _―_Mañana me la presentarás_―_ Le dije mirándolo de forma pícara y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosado.

―¡Sakura!_―_ Chilló como niño pequeño logrando una carcajada por mi parte _―_No te rías, no es gracioso_―_ Murmuro con un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo siento_―_ Me disculpe _―_Gracias por acompañarme_―_ Le dije una vez en la puerta de mi hogar.

―De nada. Nos vemos mañana_―_ Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Negué con la cabeza e ingrese a mi "hogar" si así se le podía llamar.

―¿Dónde estabas?_―_ Murmuro mi padre medio ebrio tirado en el sillón.

―En clases_―_ Conteste subiendo las escaleras _―_Me cambio y cocino algo_―_

―No hace falta_―_ Murmuro levantándose medio tambaleante del sillón _―_Iré con unos amigos a ver el partido_―_

―¿El partido?_―_

―Si, el partido_―_ Contesto de mala gana tomando su abrigo del perchero _―_Quédate en casa, nos vemos más tarde_―_

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el fuerte portazo. Me di una ducha y me puse un pantalón pijama celeste y una blusa de tirantes blanca, baje las escaleras mientras me cepillaba el cabello. El timbre sonó en ese momento, dude en abrir pero supuse que sería Naruto o Temari.

―¿Qué haces aquí?_―_

―¿No me invitas a pasar?_―_ Me contesto con una nueva pregunta.

―No_―_ Le dije seria e intente cerrar la puerta _―_¿Qué haces?_―_ Grite cuando abrió la puerta de un portazo.

Di unos pasos para atrás y él ingreso en mi casa.

―Largate, Sasuke_―_ Dije entre dientes, él sonrió de lado.

―Quería verte_―_ Dijo cínico mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente a mi.

―No_―_ Murmure cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura.

Su labios se posaron en mi cuello y sentí su aroma inundar mis pulmones.

―Quieta_―_ Susurro rozando su nariz con la mía.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus caricias en mi espalda y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un casto beso.

―¿No me extrañaste?_―_ Susurro contra mis labios.

Intente negarme pero me agarro de la cabeza con ambas manos y mordío mi labio inferior pasando su lengua a mi boca, me removí inquieta pero solo logré que me apretara más con su cuerpo y el beso aumentara de nivel. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude.

―¡Alejate de mi!_―_ Grite mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura unos escalones más arriba y cayó sobre mi sosteniendo mis muñecas contra los escalones.

―¡Sueltame!_―_ Grite.

Sasuke me mando una mirada severa cargada de resentimiento y odio.

―¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que era Naruto?_―_ Se mofo.

―Idiota_―_ Lo insulte _―_Naruto es mi ex novio eso te lo dije_―_

―No me dijiste que te acostabas con él_―_ Murmuro apretando los dientes.

―¿De verdad crees eso?_―_ Le pregunte, él no contesto solo apretó más el agarre en mis muñecas _―_Eres un idiota. Ni siquiera confías en mi_―_

―¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_―_

―¡Sueltame o llamaré a la polícia!_―_ Grite.

―Yo puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno, Haruno_―_ Dijo con una torcida sonrisa y supe que sea lo que sea que le haya echo iba a pagarla muy caro.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos presionando con fuerza e intentando meter su lengua en mi boca, nuevamente sus dientes se clavaron en la piel de mis labios y sentí el sabor a sangre en mi boca.

―Tu siempre serás mía_―_ Murmuro levantandose de encima de mi.

Observe su espalda y cerré los ojos escuchando el portazo cuando se marchó de mi casa.

―¡Maldito!_―_ Grité apretando los puños.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apreté el volante entre mis manos mientras los observaba a través del parabrisas de mi auto.

Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en la banca de un pequeño parque. El viento desordeno sus rosados cabellos, Naruto se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla mientras le quitaba despacio lo mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro.

―¡Mierda!_―_ Murmure golpeando el volante con mis manos.

Era una maldita escena romántica y yo estaba en primera fila. Tomé mi móvil del bolsillo y marque su número.

―Sasuke-kun_―_ Saludo melosa.

―Ino, en diez minutos voy para tu casa_―_

―¿En serio?_―_ Chilló emocionada _―_Genial, te esta-_―_

Corte la llamada, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escuchar sus parloteos. Observe por última vez por el parabrisa y la ira recorrió mi cuerpo, pise el acelerador con fuerza arrancando de una y provocando un fuerte chillido de las llantas contra el concreto.

―¡Desgraciados!_―_ Grité.

Y la imagén de Naruto acercándose poco a poco a Sakura, para besarla regreso a mi mente.

**.**

**.**

―¡Sasuke-kun!_―_ Chillo la rubia abriendo la puerta _―_¿Y a que se debe esta sor-_―_

No deje que continuara parloteando y estampe mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella envolvió mis hombros con sus brazos e ingresamos a la casa, cerré la puerta con mi pie e hice que la rubia enredara sus piernas en mi cintura.

―¿Tu cuarto?_―_ Murmure con voz ronca separándome de ella.

―Arriba ¡Ah!_―_ Gimió al sentir mis dientes clavarse en su cuello.

―La segunda puerta_―_ Murmuro mientras me quitaba la camisa y besaba mi cuello.

La tire sobre la cama y me acomode sobre su cuerpo.

―¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!_―_ Gimió al sentir mis manos apretar sus voluptuosos senos.

Mordí su cuello y déposite varios besos mientras acariciaba sus piernas, metí mis manos por debajo de su vestidito y se lo quite de prisa. Sus blanquecinos senos se alzaron frente a mis ojos, pase la lengua por la aureola y la rubia se removió inquieta debajo de mi cuerpo, la observe de reojo morder su labio inferior, seguí succionando el duro pezón y cerré mis ojos al sentir como acariciaba mi espalda.

―_Sasuke― _

Abrí los ojos al sentir esa voz, tan suave y distinta a la mujer que compartía la cama ahora conmigo. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos, los observe detenidamente por unos segundos y fue inevitable no compararlas.

Ino tenía el cabello un poco más largo y de un color dorado, pero carecía de ese aroma a cerezos que me encantaba, su rostro era más afinado y con rasgos más felinos, Sakura poseía rasgos más delicados y el rostro más redondeado. Ino enmarcaba sus ojos celestes con un seductor maquillaje y sus labios eran más finos y de un color rojo intenso, Sakura odiaba usar demasiado maquillaje.

El cuello de Ino era más delgado y largo, sus senos eran más grandes que los de Sakura pero la pelirosa poseía la cintura más pronunciada y las caderas más anchas, junto con un trasero de infarto. Ino tenía las piernas más largas y torneadas y su piel era más bronceada que la de Sakura.

―¿Sasuke?_―_

Sakura era más baja y a pesar de tener casi la misma complextura física que Ino, Sakura siempre se veía más frágil y delicada.

―Sasuke ¿Que ocurre?_―_ Murmuro la rubia.

―Nada_―_ Dije levantandome de encima de la rubia.

―¿Sasuke?_―_ Susurro preocupada a mis espaldas.

Me senté en la cama y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo índice y pulgar mientras cerraba los ojos.

―¿Qué te ocurre?_―_

―Debo irme_―_ Bufe levantandome de la cama.

―Pero... Pero ¿Por qué?_―_ Chillo histérica.

Tomé mi camisa del suelo y me vestí de prisa.

―Sasuke... No te vayas_―_ Me dijo.

―Lo siento_―_ Me disculpe, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía _―_Debo irme_―_ Anuncie mientras salía.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos ocurría conmigo? Esa maldita mata color rosa se metió en mi cabeza y ahora no lograba sacarla ni siquiera con otras mujeres.

¡Maldita Sakura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Naruto_―_ Me queje _―_Deja de hacer eso, o pensaran otra cosa_―_

―¿Y eso qué?_―_ Comento burlón mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―Na- ¡Mierda!_―_ Chille.

―¿Que ocurre?_―_

―Tengo una basura en el ojo_―_ Dije pestañando varias veces mientras frotaba mi dedo contra mi ojo.

―A ver, estate quieta_―_ Me regaño tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y alejando mi propia mano de mi ojo.

―Naruto-_―_

―Quieta_―_ Me regaño, acercando su rostro poco a poco al mío.

A unos pocos centímetro de mi, soplo despacio sobre mi ojo y quito la pequeña basurita que me molestaba.

―Ya esta_―_ Chille _―_Gracias_―_ Dije pasando mi mano por mi ojo varias veces.

―De nada_―_

―Naruto-kun_―_ Escuche una delicada y suave voz detrás de nosotros.

Al voltear pude ver a una bonita y delicada pelinegra como de nuestra edad, tenía el cabello laceo y largo por la cintura, un flequillo negro y unos ojos color perla muy extraños pero muy hermosos. Era bajita y tenía la piel muy blanca, un tierno sonrojo adornaba su rostro y jugaba con sus dedos mientras nos observaba.

―¡Hinata!_―_ El grito del rubio me quito de mis pensamientos casi dejándome sorda.

Lo vi moverse de prisa y acercarse a la morena.

―Sakura, ella es Hinata_―_ Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa enseñando su blanca dentadura, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra.

―Un gusto, Hinata. Naruto me ha hablado mucho sobre ti_―_ Dije levantandome de la banca y acercándome a ellos.

―El gusto es mío, Sakura. Me alegro mucho al fin conocerte, Naruto también me ha comentado mucho sobre ti_―_ Respondió educada con voz suave y delicada.

―¿A poco no es hermosa, Sakura?_―_ Me dijo Naruto codeándome despacio con su brazo y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vi como Hinata se tensaba y su cara paso a un color granate.

―Si, Naruto, es muy bonita_―_ Conteste con una sonrisa.

―Gra... Gra-_―_

―¡Hinata!_―_ Grito Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si, Hinata se había desmayado.

**.**

**.**

_Apresure más el paso mientras practicamente corría por los desolados corredores escolares, era muy extraño que no hubiera nadie, no era tan tarde. Doble en la esquina y apreté mi bolso contra mi cuerpo evitando que se cayera, odiaba de verdad llegar tarde, pero mi despertador no había sonado esta mañana. Suspire una vez en la puerta del salón, acomode mi uniforme y mi cabello y abrí la puerta. _

_La cosa se puso aún más extraña al ingresar al salón de clases, no había nadie allí dentro, excepto por él, quien ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme, seguío escribiendo y resolviendo algunos ejercicios. Me acerqué a paso tembloroso a mi mesa, la cual compratía con él y deje mi bolso sobre ella mientras me sentaba en el banco._

_El silencio comenzo a incomodarme, más aún teniéndolo tan cerca, su perfume había impregnado el ambiente y eso solo lograba asustarme más de lo que ya estaba._

―_¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie?― Al fin me decidí a preguntar, pero mi voz se escucho baja y temblorosa._

_Él no me respondió pero vi como curvaba sus labios en una media sonrisa, logrando que me asustara aún más de lo que estaba. Acomode mi falda escolar y me levante de mi asiento._

―_¿A donde crees que vas?― _

_Su voz provoco que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral, seguí caminando ignorando sus palabras y el echo de sentir su mirada perforando mi nuca._

―_Sakura― Su voz sonó como una amenaza ―Vuelve aquí― Ordeno con voz seria y fuerte._

_Aprete los puños y seguí caminando, no alcance a dar dos pasos cuando sentí sus dedos incrustarse con fuerza en mi brazo derecho._

―_¡Ah―! Grite al sentir mi espalda chocar contra la dura pared ―¡Sueltame, Sasuke!― Grite._

―_Shh, molesta― Susurro llamándome por ese apodo tan espantoso que solo a él se le ocurría para su novia, si eso era lo que yo era antes._

―_¡Sueltame!― Chille histérica removiéndome entre sus brazos._

―_Quieta― Ordeno entre dientes._

_Sus manos apretaron mis muñecas contra la mesa, sujetándolas por encima de mi cabeza y mi espalda golpeo contra la mesa, me queje al sentir el golpe en mi espalda y sentí el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke colocarse sobre el mio en aquel pupitre escolar. _

―_¿Qué crees que haces?―_

―_Demostrarte que siempre serás mía― Murmuro apretando los dientes y sentí sus labios estamparse contra los míos en un profundo beso._

_Intente quitármelo de encima pero solo logré que su cuerpo se apretara más contra el mío y sus manos hicieran más presión en mis muñecas. Mordió mi labio inferior y aprovecho cuando me queje para meter su lengua en mi boca._

―_¡No!― Grite mientras sentía sus labios succionar la piel de mi cuello._

_Con una mano sostuvo mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y con la otra acaricio despacio mi pierna izquierda, subiendo la falda escolar en el proceso._

―_No, Sasuke. Por favor― Murmure cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

―_Sé que te va a gustar― Comentó orgulloso en mi oído y sentí su lengua recorrer los pliegues de mi oreja._

_Su mano se coló por dentro de mi falda y acaricio mi intimidad por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior._

―_Sino, no estarías tan húmeda― Comentó con sorna._

_Rozo nuestros cuerpos y sentí su erección chocar contra mi intimidad._

―_Esto es lo que provocas en mi, molesta―_

―_¡No, Sasuke! ¡Sueltame!― Chille mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse._

_Sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre y mordí mi labio inferior evitando gemir al sentir sus labios acariciar mi pezón, no sabía en que momento había desabrochado los botones de mi camisa, ni cuando logro bajar mi sostén, solo era conciente del placer que su boca me provocaba y sabía que me estaba gustando y demasiado._

―_Sasuke, no... Déjame― Susurre bajito._

―_Sabes que no quieres― Se burlo de mi y me besó el cuello despacio, pasando lentamente la lengua en círculos._

_Cerré mis ojos al sentir los pequeños y delicados besos y las suaves caricias que hacía con su mano libre por sobre mi intimidad aún cubierta por la tela._

―_Siempre serás mía, Haruno―_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar el ruido de su cremallera bajarse y vi su sonrisa torcida y macabra._

―_Eres mía―_

**.**

**.**

―¡No!_―_ Grite.

Suspire y cerré los ojos mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho sintiendo los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Estaba sudada y respiraba agitadamnete, pero agradecía el echo de que me econtrará en mi habitación, en mi cama. Observe el despertador a mi lado, las dos de la mañana.

Respire más tranquila y volví a recostarme en la cama.

―Fue solo una pesadilla_―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento mucho la demora, creo que en dos capítulos, sino es en el próximo ya es el final.

Muchisimas gracias a todos y todas por leer y comentar y gracias por todas las notificaciones de alertas y favoritos, aunque me gustaría más que comentaran para saber su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto, besos Blue Cherry.

PD: Pasen por mis otros fics "Apology" "Recuerdos de Cristal" e "Iniciación"

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Hogar

**capítulo X:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hogar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_¡Mami, mami!― Grite subiendo las escaleras corriendo mientras tiraba mi mochila escolar por el camino._

_Corrí a la habitación de mis padres y abrí la puerta despacio, acababa de sacar mi primer 10 y quería contárselo a mi madre._

―_¿Mamá?― Murmure ingresando al dormitorio con lentitud._

_La observe darse media vuelta, dándome la espalda aún sentada en la cama. Se paso la mano por los ojos y respiro profundo antes de voltear a verme y sonreir._

―_Sakura... Mariposa ¿Qué ocurre?― Murmuro._

_Sus ojos estaban vidriosos e hinchados y poseía un fuerte moretón en su mejilla izquierda._

―_Mami ¿Qué te ocurrió?― Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella._

―_Nada, Mariposa― Comentó acariciando mi cabello con suavidad._

―_¿Y eso?― Pregunte señalando con mi mano su mejilla y me senté en la cama junto a ella._

―_Ah, eso― Comentó distraida ―Me caí y me golpee por accidente― Susurró tocando con suavidad el golpe._

_Sonreí infantil y besé su mejilla con cuidado. En ese tiempo era demasiado pequeña e inocente como para comprender lo que en verdad sucedía en mi hogar. Yo notaba como la mirada de mi madre poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, como los destellos de felicidad y de vida se iban apagando cada día más, como poco a poco la vida de mi madre se iba consumiendo._

―_Te amo, Mariposa―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Mamá_―_ Susurre observando la vieja foto de aquel desgastado álbum.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo me encontraba en el ático observando viejas fotos de mi madre.

―¿Por qué no volviste?_―_ Murmure acariciando una vieja foto _―_¿Por qué no volviste por mi?_―_

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre el álbum, toque mi rostro con cuidado y seque las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

―Mamá_―_

Escuche ruidos en la planta baja y guarde silencio mientras intentaba escuchar que era.

―¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás?_―_ Esa era la voz de mi padre y por el tono, se encontraba sumamente ebrio.

―¡Mierda, Sakura! ¡Ven aquí!_―_

Me quedé paralizada en el mismo lugar, si mi padre me descubría aquí, iba a matarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba su voz más cerca y apreté el álbum con fuerza contra mi pecho.

―Te encontre_―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una semana.

Había pasado una maldita semana y Sakura no aparecía. Si bien, hacía semanas que ella y yo no hablábamos por lo menos podía verla en clases, estaba por acabar el año escolar y se acercaban los examenes finales para entrar en la universidad y luego, dejaría de verla.

―Sasuke ¿Estás bien?_―_ Comentó Kin sentandose a mi lado en la banca del patio del instituto.

―Hmp_―_

―Hay, Sasuke_―_ Se quejó y sentí su cuerpo más cerca del mío _―_¿Estás así por la mojigata rosa? ¿Es por que ella no ha venido? De seguro ya cambio al idiota rubio por otro-_―_

―¡Ya cállate!_―_ La interrumpí _―_Déjame tranquilo_―_ Comenté alejandome de ella.

Desde esta mañana que me había levantando tenía un mal presentimiento y necesitaba saber que Sakura se encontraba bien. Luego de clases fui a verla.

Toqué el timbre unas cuantas veces, no escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de la casa, intenté ver a través de las ventanas pero las cortinas se encontraban cerradas. Ya me estaba cansando de esperar cuando la puerta se abrió despacio.

―¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Comentó ella.

La observe detenidamente unos minutos, llevaba ropa holgada y quitando la cortada que tenía en su labio, no poseía ningún golpe o magulladura, por lo menos no a la vista.

―Te hice una pregunta_―_

―¿Puedo pasar?_―_

―No_―_ Contesto saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, hice lo mismo y me senté a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos observando a los niños pasar en sus bicicletas, ya estábamos en primavera y la mayoría de los niños estaban empezando nuevamente a jugar en la calle, una vez el frío se había ido. Respire profundo y su aroma a cerezos inundo el ambiente.

―Yo_―_ Susurré capatando su atención, ella volteo la cabeza hacía mi y me observo datenidamente.

Sus ojos se encontraban más opacos y parecía como un espejo roto ¿Qué había sucedido con Sakura?

Ella cortó el contacto visual volviendo la vista al frente.

―¿Por qué faltaste?_―_

―Estaba cansada_―_ Murmuro _―_Estudiare para los examenes en casa y me presentaré solo para darlos y si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, permiso_―_ Comentó poniéndose de pie.

―Espera_―_ La detuve por el brazo antes de que entrara a su casa _―_Yo..._―_ No sabía bien que decir.

Solo alcance a tomarla con fuerza de la cintura y besarla a modo desesperado, extrañaba tanto su aroma, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios. Me correspondio de inmediato, casi con la misma intensidad y supe por el beso, que ella aún no me había olvidado.

Me separe despacio de ella recuperando el aire y lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte golpe que su pequeña mano le había dado a mi mejilla, no me queje, me lo merecía.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso_―_ Comentó entre dientes y escuche el fuerte portazo que dio antes de entrar.

Así paso un mes, Sakura no volvió al instituto y su ausencia provocaba un pozo cada vez más profundo dentro de mi.

―Andá, Sasuke salgamos_―_ Comentó Suigetsu a la salida del instituto mientras caminábamos a mi coche _―_Últimamente pareces un zombie ¿Qué ocurre contigo, hermano?_―_

―Bien, vamos_―_ Termine aceptando para que se callara y escuche el grito de auforia del albino.

―¡Genial! Iremos..._―_

Deje de prestarle atención cuando enfoque mi vista en una cabellera rubia.

―Espérame aquí_―_ Susurre alejándome de Suigetsu.

Escuche sus quejas a lo lejos pero las ignore mientras me acercaba a ellos.

―Naruto_―_ Cometé detrás del rubio.

Este se dio vuelta despacio y pude ver a la pelinegra que tenía entre sus brazos, la niña se veía tímida e inocente, se sonrojó al ver que los había sorprendido en tan fogoso beso.

―Teme_―_ Chillo el escandaloso.

Luego de descubrir que él fue el idiota que estuvo con Sakura antes de mí, me había alejado un poco de él. Bien, lo admitía, estaba celoso, celoso del idiota de Naturo. Sé que él fue su novio antes que yo, incluso cuando Sakura estuvo con él, nosotros no nos conocíamos, pero ¿Por qué rayos mintió cuando se entregó a mi? ¿Por qué me mintió luego de que hicimos el amor?

―Ven, quiero presentarte a Hinata_―_ Comentó _―_Mi hermosa novia_―_ Chillo emocionado abrazando a la pobre chica por los hombros.

―Un gusto_―_ Susurro ella con voz demasiado empalagosa y tímida.

―Si, lo mismo digo_―_ Comenté desinteresado _―_Naruto ¿Sabes algo de Sakura?_―_

Si bien odiaba hablar de ella con Naruto, sabía que él era el único que podía saber algo de Sakura.

―Pues, la verdad no. Fuimos a su casa hace unos días pero dijo que solo daría los examenes. La verdad_―_ Comentó bajando la voz en la última parte _―_Actuaba muy extraño... No lo sé... Se veía nerviosa y hasta podría jurar que asustada_―_

Di media vuelta y lo deje hablando solo.

―¡No seas descortés, teme!_―_ Lo escuche chillar detrás de mi _―_Al menos despídete_―_

Todo era demasiado extraño. Sakura desparecía durante un mes y para colmo actuaba de esa forma tan extraña.

Deje al albino en su casa y seguí de largo a la casa de la pelirosa, espere unos minutos y vi al ebrio de su padre salir en su coche. Baje despacio y camine hasta la vieja casa, las cortinas estaban cerradas evitando que pudiera ver al interior, observé hacía arriba y pude ver la ventana del cuarto de Sakura abierta, trepe por un árbol cercano y una vez ubicado en una rama salté hacía la ventana, me sostuve con fuerza del marco de la ventana y entre en su dormitorio. La cama estaba deshecha y había algo de ropa tirada en el suelo.

Camine despacio por la vacía casa, no escuchaba ningún ruido ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie en la casa? Sakura debería estar aquí.

―¡Sakura!_―_ Grité pero no logre escuchar ningún ruido _―_¡Sakura!_―_ Volví a gritar.

Recorrí toda la casa pero no logré encontrarla.

―Mierda ¿Sakura dónde estás?_―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Sakura!_―_ Escuché sus gritos a los lejos despertándome de mi sueño.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud sentandome en el suelo frío de madera, me quite la mordaza de la boca y pase la lengua por mis resecos labios.

―Sasuke_―_ Susurré en voz muy baja, me dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de los golpes e incluso me dolía cuando el aire pasaba por mi garganta.

―Sasuke_―_ Repetí intentando alzar la voz _―_Sasuke_―_ Pero era inútil, intenté gritar e incluso moverme, lo cual fue imposible.

Escuché sus pasos y luego como poco a poco su voz se hacía más lejana, comencé a temblar, no sé si de frío o de miedo y sentí las tibias lágrimas bañar mi rostro.

―No te vayas_―_ Susurre _―_No me dejes... Sasuke_―_

No sentía mis pies, mis manos estaban bañadas en mi propia sangre y los dolores aquejaban casi todo mi cuerpo, más la espalda y el abdomen, que fue donde más me golpeo.

Luego de descubrirme en el ático me dio una fuerte paliza y cerró este mismo con un candado, pero mi curiosidad fue aún más poderosa que el miedo que sentía hacía mi propio padre, logré robar la llave y entrar nuevamente en el ático.

Yo sabía que el ático tenía las respuestas que tanto buscaba desde hacía tantos años...

_Flash back_

_Saqué la llave con cuidado de encima de la mesita de noche de la habitación de mi padre, él siempre la llevaba consigo y solo la dejaba para dormir, camine despacio alejándome del cuarto y observe a mi padre dormido sobre la cama, rogué internamente que no se despertará hasta no devolver la llave a su lugar._

_Caminé hasta el ático y abrí el candado con la llave entrando de prisa sin hacer ruido. Encendí la linterna y observe el pequeño cuartucho lleno de cajas, sabía que allí se encontraban las respuestas a todas las preguntas que últimamente golpeaban mi mente._

_Mi madre no se iría sin mi, mi madre no me dejaría en esta pesadilla, mi madre hubiera vuelto por mi._

―_Ah― Grite bajo dando un pequeño salto en el lugar._

_Unas cajas detrás de mi se habían caído y las pertenencías de mi madre se había desparramado por el suelo, un viejo alajero en forma de corazón rodó despacio hasta chocar con la pared y un sonido hueco inundó el lugar, me acerqué despacio y quite las cajas que estaban delante de esa pared, la golpee despacio y escuche lo golpes, había una pequeña parte donde se escuchaba el golpe hueco, hice fuerza sobre la madera de la que estaban echas las paredes del ático y una pequeña tabla se salió dejando a la vista una pequeña endidura de no más de veinte centímetros, metí mi mano con cuidado y palpe algo suave con ella, logre agarrar el objeto con mi mano y logré sacarlo del escondite._

―_¿Qué es esto?― Mumure observando el misterioso objeto alargado envuelto en una vieja sabana, yo reconocía esa sabana ―Estaba en la cama de mis padres aquella noche―_

_...¿Te vas a ir?... _

_...¿Piensas dejarme?... _

_...No, por favor..._

_...Maldita, zorra..._

_...Sakura, corre..._

_Los gritos de esa noche volvieron a mi a medida que quitaba la sabana que lo envolvía, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes junto con el temblor en mis manos que dificultaban mi tarea._

_...Jamás, vas a alejarte de mi, Hikari..._

_...Deja que Sakura se vaya, yo me quedaré contigo..._

_...No, las dos son mías y se quedarán conmigo para siempre..._

_...No..._

_Temblé de miedo y el cuchillo lleno de sangre seca resbalo de mis manos... Él la había matado._

―_Maldita niña, ya descubriste todo ¿No?― Susurro detrás de mi._

_Volteé despacio y observe su imponente figura parada delante de mi, temblé de miedo y apreté con fuerza mis ojos._

―_Tú no me dejarás nunca―_

_End flash back_

―Sasuke_―_ Susurré.

Escuche la puerta abrirse despacio y mi padre entró por ella.

―Te traje algo, come_―_ Comentó.

Mire el suelo y cerré los ojos conteniendo el llanto y el quejido de dolor. Escuche sus pasos alejarse.

―Papá_―_ Lo llame antes de que se marchara, el volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a mi apoyando su mano en mi mejilla en una tierna caricia _―_Ya entendi, por favor déjame salir_―_ Rogué conteniendo las lágrimas.

―Lo siento, Sakura, debes quedarte un tiempo más aquí_―_

―Por favor_―_ Susurre abrazándolo por los hombros e hice un enorme esfuerzo para lograr levantarme un poco y poder abrazarlo.

Él paso sus manos por mis hombros y me apretó contra su cuerpo permitiendome sentir su calor, pero no duró ni dos minutos cuando se alejó de mi.

―Pórtate bien y saldrás pronto de aquí_―_ Comentó alejándose y escuche la puerta cerrarse.

La habítación volvió a esa semi oscuridad y el frío regreso a mi cuerpo. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y observe el móvil que le había logrado quitar del bolsillo.

―Sasuke_―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las luces me cegaron unos minutos y el aroma a cigarro y alcohol inundó mis sentidos. La música se coló por mis oídos dándome la bienvenida a esa pub de mala muerte, que Suigetsu eligió para ir a beber algo. Nos sentamos en las mesas que rodeaban la pista y una camarera nos trajó un par de cervezas, Suigetsu coqueteo con unas chicas y desapareció unas horas más tarde con una voluptuosa rubia.

Sentí sus caricias en mis hombros y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Sasuke_―_ Susurro seductora sentándose a mi lado y se cruzó de piernas en un sensual movimiento.

―Ino_―_ Murmure.

La vi hacer un leve puchero y se acercó a más a mi.

―¿Qué haces tan solito?_―_

―Dime una cosa_―_ Comenté bebiendo de la botella de cerveza _―_¿De verdad Sakura se acostó con Naruto?_―_ Pregunte calmado sin verla, la sentí tensarse a mi lado.

―Claro_― _Contesto en voz muy baja.

―¿Segura?_―_ Esta vez si la mire.

Me acerqué más a ella y sentí el aroma a rosas que desprendía, pase mi lengua por sus cuello y jugué con mis dientes con el lóbulo de su oreja.

―¿Si o no?_―_

La vi morderse los labios y besé su cuello con lentitud mientras mis manos apresaban su cintura. La vibración de mi móvil en mi bolsillo llamó mi atención, observe la pantalla _Número desconocido. _Generalmente no contestaba, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

―¿Sasuke a dónde vas?_―_ Comentó la rubia detrás de mi.

No le contesté y me dirigía a la salida del pub, una vez en la acera contesté.

―Hola_―_ No escuche nada del otro lado de la línea. Me aleje más del bullicio y presione con más fuerza el aparato contra mi oreja _―_¿Hola? Hable_―_ Ordene con impaciencia.

―Sasuke_―_ Susurro en voz baja.

Se escuchaba cansada y adolorida, pero más que nada, rota.

―Te amo_―_

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el tono de colgado.

―¡Sakura, Sakura!_―_ Grité como loco.

Corrí hasta mi coche y me dirigí a toda velocidad a su domicilio. Observé las luces apagadas y el coche del padre de Sakura no estaba, así que supuse que él no estaba, nuevamente subí por el árbol a su habitación y entre por la ventana, su cuarto permanecía igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, entonces ella no había vuelto.

―¡Sakura!_―_ Grite desde el pasillo intentando escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido, pero sería inútil si ella estaba desmayada _―_¡Sakura!_―_ Grite y escuche un pequeño ruido, semejante a un golpe provenir desde el ático.

―¡Sakura!_―_ Grite acercándome y observe la cadena y el candado cerrado _―_Mierda_―_ Me queje y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Revise cada cajón de la cocina hasta lograr encontrar un viejo martillo en el armario. Subí corriendo las escaleras y golpee con fuerza el maldito candado, varias veces, hasta que logre abrirlo.

―Sakura_―_ Murmure subiendo las escaleras de madera e ingresando a esa vieja habitación _―_¡Sakura!_―_ Grite al verla tirada en el suelo con un pequeño alajero en sus manos.

De seguro era eso, lo que usaba para hacer ruido.

Corrí hacía ella y la tomé en brazos recostándola sobre mi pecho.

―Sakura_―_ La llamé _―_ Sakura, mi amor, despierta_―_ Rogué acariciando su delicada carita.

Tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente y otro en la mejilla, aparte de tener rastros de sangre seca por todo su rostro.

―Sakura, despierta_―_ Le ordene.

La sentí removerse entre mis manos y entre abrio despacio sus ojos.

―Sasuke_―_ Susurro _―_Viniste_―_

―Si, aquí estoy y te llevaré conmigo_―_ Comenté ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

―Ah_―_ Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus agrietados labios cuando la tome de la cintura y supe que los golpes en su rostro de seguro no se comparaban en nada con los de su cuerpo.

―¿Me crees?_―_ Susurro.

La apreté con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo mientras la ayudaba a levantárse y la abrace con fuerza mientras dépositaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

―Te amo_―_ Susurre.

La ayude a bajar del ático y caminamos hasta la escalera despacio.

―Ah, Sasuke, duele mucho_―_ Se quejo en voz baja.

―Aguanta, amor, ya nos vamos_―_ Murmure bajando las escaleras pero unos escalones antes de bajar al puerta se abrió.

Sakura tembló de miedo entre mis brazos y observe la puerta, una enorme figura se interponía entre nosotros y la salida.

―¡Malditos!_―_ Gritó en un completo estado de ebriedad y azoto la puerta con fuerza mientras se acercaba a nosotros a paso lento _―_No dejaré que te lleves a Hikari_―_ Murmuro.

―Sakura, vete, corre_―_ Le dije.

Ella se negó pero la empuje levemente y golpee con fuerza a su padre. La observe de reojo subir corriendo las escaleras y recibí un fuerte impacto en mi mejilla.

―¡Maldito! No me quitarás a Hikari_―_ Murmuro acercándose más a mi, una vez lo tuve cerca le di una fuerte patada en el abdomen, pero no alcance a levantarme cuando él me la devolvió.

Cerré los ojos a causa del dolor y recibí patada tras patada en mi abdomen.

―¡Ya déjalo!_―_ Escuche la voz de Sakura y como golpeo a su padre con fuerza con un florero.

Los pedazos rotos cayeron en el suelo y su padre se dio vuelta despacio y la agarró por el cuello con fuerza.

―Nunca vas a dejarme, Hikari_―_ Pronunció apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Sakura.

―¡Maldito!_―_ Grite golpeándolo con fuerza y Sakura cayó tosiendo al suelo.

Sentí el fuerte golpe en mi nuca cuando me arrojo sobre una pequeña mesa de vidrio, los pedazos de este se clavaron en mi espalda, sentí su peso sobre mi y su mano se ciño a mi cuello evitándome respirar.

―Hikari es mía_―_ Murmuro como poseído _―_¡Mía!_―_

Cerré los ojos e intente golpearlo, el aire cada vez llegaba menos a mis pulmones y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, lo siguiente que sentí fue el fuerte grito de Sakura.

―¡Papá!_―_

Y luego... La sangre...

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminé por los blancos pasillos y entre sin hacer mucho ruido a la habitación, el aroma a alcohol de hospital inundó mis fosas nasales y la vi tendida allí sobre la cama, tan indefensa. Hacía dos semanas que permanecía inconsciente.

Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mi y recordé como Sakura logro clavar ese viejo y sucio cuchillo en la espalda de su padre, él volteo y ella termino por clavarlo en su pecho... En su corazón...

El mismo cuchillo con él que él, asesino a su esposa, a Hikari Haruno.

Sakura se removió inquieta entre las sabanas pero aún así no despertó, sujete su mano fría y me senté a su lado. Como siempre... Se veía pálida y ojerosa... Cansada.

―Despierta, molesta_―_ Susurre besando su frente _―_Te amo_―_

Al día siguiente cuando entre a esa habitación ella ya no estaba.

―Le dieron de alta esta mañana_―_ Comentó una enfermera.

Salí disparado del hospital, no quería que Sakura fuera a su casa y se encontrará con ese terrorífico lugar, quería estar con ella, cuidarla y protegerla, como debía haberlo echo siempre.

Pero cuando llegue a su casa ella no estaba... Y su ropa tampoco...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Observé nuevamente a mi alrededor, eran cerca de las once de la noche y el aeropuerto estaba repleto.

Sabía que había echo mal al irme así... Pero necesitaba irme, estar sola.

Me había despedido de Temari, quien me presto su casa para cambiarme de ropa y de Naruto, quien me acompaño a buscar mi ropa a ese horrible lugar que una vez llame hogar y claro de su pequeña y hermosa novia, Hinata.

La voz del alto parlante me despertó de mi estado catatónico y me levante despacio, tomando mi pequeño bolso blanco, donde llevaba mis objetos personales, mis documentos y algunas pertenencías de mi madre.

―Su pasaje, por favor_―_ Le entregue el pasaje a la azafata y voltee a todos lados observando a mi alrededor.

No era como si esperara que él viniera, no lo haría, no sabe donde estoy, ni siquiera yo sé a donde voy... Pero la verdad, solo quería verlo una última vez.

―Ya puede pasar_―_

Camine despacio por el pasillo y aborde el avión, era una de las primeras en subir por lo cual el avión se encontraba completamente vacío, camine a mi asiento y me senté junto a la ventanilla, tenía frío, nervios y miedo, mucho miedo.

―Sasuke_―_

_Flash back_

―_Mamí― Comenté sentándome a su lado._

_Estabamos en la pequeña terrasa observando las estrellas. Ella sonrió y acaricio mi cabello de modo maternal._

―_Una estrella fugaz― Susurre viendo embobada su figura._

―_Pide un deseo― Susurro mi madre._

_Cerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza mis manos sobre mi pecho, solo deseaba tener a la persona que amaba conmigo para siempre, mi madre en aquella época._

_Abrí los ojos y observe el oscuro cielo, la estrella fugaz ya había desaparecido y no había dejado rastros de su existencia._

―_¿Quieres saber que deseé?― Comenté con voz infantil y chillona._

―_No, mariposa, sino no se cumplirá― Susurro._

―_¿Qué pedirías tu?―_

―_Yo...― Comentó soltándo un suspiro de cansancio ―Quisiera ser una mariposa... E irme lejos―_

_End flash back_

Abrí los ojos de golpee y observe por la ventana la oscuridad que rodeaba el avión, serían cerca de las tres de la mañana. Me levante despacio evitándo despertar al sujeto que dormía a mi lado y camine por el pasillo al baño.

Una vez en ese pequeño cubículo, cerré la puerta detrás de mi, pero sin seguro, me daba miedo estar encerrada, junte un poco de agua entre mis manos y moje mi rostro.

Estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero sabia que cuando llegará todo estaría bien. No tenía idea que haría al llegar, no di los examenes finales, por lo que no logre graduarme de la secundaria y llegar a un país extraño, sin estudios, ni recursos, no sería fácil, pero sabía que mi vida no estaba en Tokio, yo ya no podía ser feliz allí, ya no me quedaba nada allí.

―Esta ocupado_―_ Comenté al sentir los golpes en la puerta.

Pero pareció no escucharme porque la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me volteé furiosa dispuesta a golpear al idiota que se había entrado pero al ver su rostro me paralice por completo.

―Mariposa_―_ Susurro _―_Estás muy lejos de tu hogar_―_

―No_―_ Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Él se acercó más a mi pasando sus manos por mi cintura, sentí mi pecho rozar el suyo y su perfume me invadió llenándome de una inmensa paz, entonces lo supe.

Mi deseo de niña si se cumplió.

―Ya estoy en mi hogar_―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento mucho el retraso pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Esperó que el último capítulo les haya gustado y aunque no les garantizó nada, porque últimamente ando muy corta de tiempo, quizás haga algún epilogo.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que se molestaron en leer y muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes dejaron un review, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Para quienes siguen alguno d emis otros fics, prometo que el fin de semana que viene tendré las continuaciones de "Recuerdos de Cristal" e "Iniciación" de este, será el último capítulo.

Vuelvo a repetir y muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer, comentar y GRACIAS por sus favoritos y alertas.

Muchos besos, Blue Cherry

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Entre tus alas

**capítulo XI:**

**.**

**.**

**MARIPOSAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entre tus alas**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Si amas a alguien ¿Por qué dejarlo libre?..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_¿Y si pudieras irte a donde fuera? ¿A dónde irías?_―

―_No lo sé_―

―_Anda, Sasuke. Dime_―_ Chillo formando un bonito puchero en sus labios._

_Suspire y pase mi brazo por su espalda acercándola más a mi._

―_¿Tú a dónde irías?_―_ Susurre acariciando su espalda desnuda con mis dedos._

_Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos mientras pasaba su dedo índice por sobre mi pecho, observé el blanco techo de mi habitación y sentí como poco a poco el cuerpo de la pelirosa se relajaba y su respiración se hacia más constante._

―_A Londres_―_ Susurro con voz adormilada._

―_¿Por qué?_―_ Pregunte frunciendo el ceño._

―_Por Peter Pan_―

―_¿Peter Pan?_―_ Murmure confundido y ella lanzo una risita baja._

_Se acomodó mejor sobre mi cuerpo pero aún así no abrió los ojos, las cobijas se bajaron dejando a la vista su espalda cubierta de pecas, tome las mantas con mis manos y la arrope para que no tuviera frío._

―_Porque él nunca crece, es un niño para siempre_―_ Explicó como si hablara con un pequeño niño._

―_¿Y eso qué?_―

―_No lo sé_―_ Contesto _―_Solo... Solo hubiera querido quedarme pequeña para siempre... Ya sabes... Cuando no entendía el llanto de mi madre, cuando no entendía porque era tan torpe y se golpeaba tanto_―_ Murmuro bajando el tono de voz hasta ser un simple susurro._

―_Así que_―_ Susupire _―_Londres ¿Eh?_―

―_Londres_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suspire una vez más sentado en las escaleras de madera de la entrada de Sakura. Había recorrido la casa como tres veces y no había rastro ni de ella, ni de su ropa.

Sakura se había ido y no tenía idea de a donde.

Ella no tenía familiares, solo su padre. Estaba sola.

―¿A donde te metiste?―

_Flash Back _

―_¿Mariposas?_―

―_Si, mariposas_―

―_¿Por qué mariposas?_―

―_Porque pueden volar_―_ Comentó extendiendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos._

_Apoyó los pies en el suelo y empujó con fuerza meciendo el columpio donde estaba sentada, abrió los brazos como si volara y el viento golpeo su rostro llevando su cabello hacia atrás._

―_¿Por qué me miras así?_―_ Me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado deteniendo el columpio y levantándose de este._

―_¿Así cómo? Molesta_―

―_¡Deja de llamarme así!_―_ Chillo cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas infantilmente._

_Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la vi sonreir mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, se acercó lentamente a mi y apoyó sus manos en mi pecho._

―_¿Me quieres?_―_ Susurró y sus ojos adquirieron un cierto brillo._

―_Hmp_―

_Ella lanzó una risa baja y burlona por mi contestación y se puso en puntitas de pies, rozando su nariz con mi mejilla en una leve caricia y paso la lengua lentamente por los pliegues de mi oreja apretando el lóbulo levemente con sus dientes. Sus manos pasaron a abrazarme con fuerza por los hombros y su aroma a cerezos inundó mis pulmones._

―_Yo si te quiero_―

_End flash back_

―¡Sasuke! ¡Teme!―

Me levante del columpio donde hacía unos minutos estaba sentado y volteé a ver al idiota de Naruto corriendo hacía mi y agitando su brazo para llamar mi atención. Como si el color amarillo de su cabeza no llamará lo suficiente la atención.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y di media vuelta alejándome de él.

―Teme, espera― Murmuro detrás de mi, recuperando el aire.

―Debo irme― Comenté siguiendo mi camino.

―Sakura― La sola mención de su nombre logró detenerme.

Baje la vista observando el pasto verde y di media vuelta para encontrarme con Naruto. Él sonrió formando esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y bajo la vista.

―Se fue― Murmuro.

―Lo sé― Comenté por inercia mientras volvía a sentarme en uno de los columpios.

Observe el pequeño parque donde nos encontrábamos, sería cerca de las siete de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando dejando unos tonos anaranjados en el cielo. Escuché el sonido de las cadenas del colupio cuando el rubio se sentó a mi lado y baje la vista observando el suelo bajo mis pies.

―¿Y no harás nada?― Me pregunto impaciente.

―¿Qué puedo hacer?― Le pregunte sin despegar la vista del suelo ―No sé a donde se fue―

―¿Eso no más?― Grito levantándose enojado del columpio ―¿No vas a hacer nada más?― Grito apretando los puños y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Baje la vista y observe nuevamente el pasto verde bajo mis pies.

―Si amas a alguien, dejalo libre― Recité.

―Eres un estúpido― Comentó más calmado y volví a escuchar el sonido de las cadenas cuando Naruto se sentó nuevamente en el columpio junto a mi.

―Sakura es una chica maravillosa― Comentó, apreté los puños con fuerza, como si yo no lo supiera ―Y vas a dejarla ir― Afirmo ―¿Sabes? Yo fui un idiota al perderla ―Murmuro levantándose del columpio ―No hagas lo mismo― Me consejo miandome desde arriba con una sonrisa.

―¿Y qué hago?― Le pregunte desesperado.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente mostrando todos sus dientes y dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de mi.

―Si amas a alguien― Susurro sin detener su marcha y sin voltear ―¿Por qué dejarla ir?―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entre sin hacer ruido a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuse estarían reunidos cenando, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido y me acoste boca abajo en mi cama.

―Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre?― Escuche su voz.

Me di vuelta despacio quedando acostado boca arriba y observe la silueta de mi madre entrar a mi habitación.

―¿Te sientes mal?― Susurro sentándose a mi lado y apoyando la palma de su mano en mi frente.

―No es eso― Susurre ―Es Sakura―

―¿Qué ocurre con ella?― Me pregunto acomodándose mejor a mi lado ―¿Pelearon? Hace meses que no la traes a casa―

―Se fue― Murmure apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas ―Se fue y no sé que hacer―

Ella acaricio mi cabello en forma maternal.

―¿La amas?― Murmuro.

Abrace con más fuerza sus piernas y respire profundo.

―La amo deasiado―

―Entonces... Lucha― Comento levantándose de la cama.

Me sonrió y se fue acercándo a la puerta. Yo me senté en la cama y fruncí el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

―Ve por ella―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Observe mi reloj nuevamente, eran las nueve y media de la noche. La casa estaba en una completa oscuridad, los muebles estaban en el mismo lugar e incluso el enorme manchón de sangre en el suelo estaba allí. Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido ingresando a la segunda planta.

No sabía a dónde había ido Sakura, pero lo que si sabía era que la única respuesta estaba aquí.

Entre al ático y encendí la pequeña lamparita que colgaba del techo, su escasa luz iluminó el pequeño lugar y observe el cuarto dónde Sakura había estado encerrada por tantos meses.

Me acerque a una vieja caja que había tirada y observe la ropa de la madre de Sakura, entre ellas un pañuelo rojo, lo tomé y escuche un pequeño ruido, el anillo de la madre de Sakura se había caído junto a mis pies, me agache despacio y lo tomé entre mis manos, sentándome en la madera de ese frío cuartucho, un hermoso anillo de plata que en la parte de arriba tenía una mariposa en piedrería rosa.

Sakura ya debe estar muy lejos.

_Sakura. _

―_Te he estado esperando, Sasuke_―

―_Yo... ¿Fui el primero?_―

―_¿Es importante para tí ser el primero?_―

―_No... Solo quiero saberlo_―

―_...Si... Lo eres_―

―_Deja de decirme molesta_―

―_¿Por qué? Los novios se ponen apodos cariñosos_―

―_¿Estarás conmigo siempre?_―

―_Sasuke... Te amo_―

―_Quiero que terminemos_―

―_Dime porque no quieres estar más conmigo_―

―_Bien... Eres una estúpida, molestia, que solo quería tener en mi cama... La única razón por la que estuve contigo fue para llevarte a mi cama y resultaste ser demasiado fácil_―

―_Vete al infierno... Y nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, Sasuke_―

―_Sasuke_―

―_Te amo_―

―_¡Sakura, Sakura!_―

―_Viniste_―

―_Si, aquí estoy y te llevaré conmigo_―

―_¿Me crees?_―

―_Despierta, molesta... Te amo_―

―_Le dieron de alta esta mañana_―

―_¿Mariposas?_―

―_Si, mariposas_―

―_¿Por qué mariposas?_―

―_Porque pueden volar_―

―_¿Y si pudieras irte a donde fuera? ¿A dónde irías?_―

―_No lo sé... ¿Tú a dónde irías?_―

―_A Londres_―

Apreté el anillo con fuerza contra mi pecho y me levante de golpe. Baje corriendo las escaleras y entre a toda prisa en el coche. Observe el reloj una vez más al bajar del coche, eran las once en punto de la noche.

―Un pasaje a Londres. El vuelo más pronto que tengá ― Dije intentando recuperar el aire.

Le entregue la tarjeta de crédito y la recepcionista me entregó el pasaje.

―¡Sale en cinco minutos!― Grito detrás de mi.

Apresuré el paso y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

―Otouto ¿Dónde estás?― Escuche la voz de Itachi del otro lado de la línea.

―Ahora no puedo explicarte nada. Ven al aeropuerto por mi coche. Yo... Volveré en una semana o dos― Comenté.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?―

Escuche su voz, apagué el móvil y lo tire en un tacho de basura mientras seguía corriendo a la puerta donde abordaban para ir a Londres.

―¡Esperen!― Grite a las azafatas ―Aquí está mi pasaje― Dije entregandoles el papel arrugado.

―Llego justo, el vuelo ya casi sale― Comentó una de ellas.

Entre al avión despacio y respire profundo cuando al fin me senté en los asientos.

No sabía si Sakura estaba aquí o no, solo era una corazonada pero sino estaba la buscaría hasta encontrarla.

Sakura era y es mía y no dejaría que nada, ni nadie me separará de ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando me desperté de golpe. Observe por la pequeña ventana la inmensa oscuridad que nos rodeaba y decidí recorrer el avión para buscarla.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

Revisé primera y segunda clase, pero no había rastro de ella. Entre a la clase turista y observe a la moyaría durmiendo, había pocas luces encendidas en alguno asientos donde las personas estaban leyendo o conversando. Revise por completo y no logré encontrarala.

Quizás mi corazonada había fallado.

Apreté los puños con fuerza e ira, estaba por dar media cuado sentí ese aroma a cerezos que solo ella tiene. La busque por todos lados y observe una cabellera rosada entrar al baño, atravese el pasillo hasta llegar a este y golpeé la puerta.

―Esta ocupado― Escuche su voz y lo supe, era ella.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y la vi voltearse furiosa, pero su cara cambio totalmente al notar quien era. Me adentré más al baño y la observe detenidamente. Llevaba un holgado jean claro y una sudadera grande color rosa, su cabello estaba atado en una desordenada media coleta y llevaba muy poco maquillaje que se había corrido levemente por haber dormido.

Era ella.

Era Sakura.

Al fin la había encontrado.

―Mariposa― Murmure ―Estás muy lejos de tu hogar―

―No― Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Me acerque más a ella pasando mis manos por su cintura, sentí mi pecho rozar sus senos y su aroma a cerezos me invadió llenándome de una inmensa paz, una que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

―Ya estoy en mi hogar―Susurro rozando sus labios con los míos.

Acaricie su nariz con la mía disfrutando de este momento y la bese con calma y lentitud, necesitaba sentirla y tenerla después de tanto tiempo. Mis manos la apretaron con fuerza por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros aumentando la intensidad del beso.

―Estamos en el baño de un avión― Murmuro sonrojada cuando nos separamos.

Sonreí de lado y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

―Eso es lo mejor― Comenté volviendola a besar.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gimió cuando sus senos tuvieron contacto con los fríos azulejos de la pared y presioné mi cuerpo contra su espalda.

Acaricie sus piernas y adentre mi mano en su sudadera acariciando la piel de su abdomen, ella restregó su trasero contra mi miembro y yo baje la mano despacio adentrandola en sus jeans, hasta rozar su ropa interior.

―Ahora no te me escapas― Le susurré al oído y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

Succioné su cuello mientras estimulaba su centro por sobre su ropa interior y la sentí humedecerse.

―¿Quien dijo que planeaba escaparme?― Susurró mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha contra los azulejos.

Gimió fuerte, cuando dos de mis dedos entraron en ella, sin previo aviso y comencé a moverlos dentro y fuera de su vagina. Sakura mordio su labio inferior, reprimiendo sus gemidos y pasé mi otra mano por debajo de su sudadera. Pase mi mano por su abdomen mientras acariciaba todo a mi alcance hasta llegar a su sostén, metí mi mano por debajo de este y pellizque sus erectos pezones.

―Ah, Sasuke― Gemía mientras mis dedos resbalan dentro de su vagina y sentía sus jugos bañar mi mano.

Aumenté el ritmo y pronto sentí como sus paredes vaginales se contraían contra mis dedos. Los saqué llevandolos a mi boca, degustando el delicioso sabor a su intimidad. Sakura intentó dar media vuelta pero presioné más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

―Sasuke― Se quejó.

―Después de lo que me has echo pasar― Le susurre al oído ―Seré yo quien tenga el control― Le dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Le quite la sudadera dejándola en una ajustada blusa negra de tirantes y bese su cuello mientras nos movíamos por el diminuto cuarto de dos metros por dos.

Siempre había escuchado que el sexo en el avión era uno de los mejores. Hoy, lo comprobaba.

―Ah― Gimió cuando su abdomen se apoyo en el lava manos.

Bese sus hombros y le baje el jean junto con la ropa interior. Sakura se tiró un poco más para adelante apoyando sus manos en el espejo y su trasero rozó con más fuerza mi erección. Me despredí el cinto y me baje los pantalones junto con los boxers dejando libre mi miembro y rocé la punta con la intimidad de Sakura. Apreté mis manos en su cadera y la pentre de una sola estocada sintiendo sus cálidas paredes rodear mi miembro, Sakura y yo jamás lo habíamos echo sin preservativo, es más yo jamás lo había echo con ninguna chica sin condón.

En eso, Sakura era la primera.

Y era la mejor sensación que haya tenido. Espere unos segundos moviendome lentamente, acariciando su vagina con mi miembro y a través del espejo pude ver como cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Clave con más fuerza mi dedos en sus caderas y la embestí con más fuerza

―Ah, sigue por favor― Me dijo mientras la estampaba contra el lava manos.

―No pensaba parar, molesta― Le conteste con una sonrisa de lado.

Los movimientos aumentaron y sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles, hasta temí que alguna azafata pudiera escucharnos y viniera a sacarnos. La tomé de las caderas aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de mis embestidas. La embestía con fuerza y profundidad entrando lo máximo que podía en ella. Nos observé a través del espejo y fue la imagen más exitante que jamás había visto.

―¡Ah, ah, Sasuke!― Gritó cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

El espejo acabo empañado de la respiración de la pelirosa, ella agacho la cabeza recuperando el aire y yo salí de ella para acomodar mi ropa. La vi subirse los pantalones y acomodarse el jeans mientras me miraba sonrojada, la tome de la muñeca, estampando mis labios con los de ella, en un fogoso y pasional beso y la apreté entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

―Te extrañe tanto, molesta― Susurre apoyando mi frente contra la de ella ―No te vuelvas a ir― La amenacé.

Ella lanzó una risa baja y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

―No lo haré― Susurro sonriendo, de pronto su cara paso a seria y frunció el ceño ―Tú no deberías estar aquí, aún falta un mes de clases y los examenes finales, además-―

―Shh― La calle posando uno de mis dedos en sus labios ―Lo resolveremos al volver―

―¿Volver?― Murmuro confundida.

―A Tokio―

―Yo no pienso vol-―

―A casarnos― La interrumpí y ella me miro sorprendida.

Demoró unos minutos en digerir mi propuesta y luego su cara de asombro comenzo a verse más relajada y alegre.

―Cásate conmigo, molesta― Le ordene sacando el anillo de la mamá de Sakura de mi bolsillo.

―¿Cómo-― Murmuro sorprendida tomando el anillo entre sus manos.

―Cásate conmigo, molesta― Repetí pasando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Ella sonrió y observó el anillo, sus ojos luego se posaron en los míos, se veían distintos, ya no se encontraban opacos, tristes o vacíos, ahora tenía un hermoso brillo, uno que yo jamás dejaría que nadie le quitará.

―¡Si!― Grito saltando, envolvió sus piernas a mi cadera y apoyo sus brazos en mis hombros ―Si, claro que quiero casarme contigo― Volvió a gritar apoyando su frente contra la mía y me dio un casto beso en los labios ―Te amo, Sasuke―

―Y yo te amo a ti, molesta―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Cómo están? bueno, una clase de epilogo, jaja. Muchas y muchos me pidieron epilogo pero la verdad no quería poner que eran felices y tenían una hermosa familia en el futuro asíque preferí explicar como fue que Sasuke encontró a Sakura, ya que en el capítulo anterior quedó algo confuso el final.

Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco a todos y todas por leer, comentar y por los alertas y favoritos un honor.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Este si, ya es el último capítulo.

Se despide, Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
